Chord Crush
by Konetsu
Summary: What do you get when you mix a carefree, careless rocker with her mass of bad influences for friends, and a woman with the grace and manners of Queen Elizabeth? Obviously not your typical love story. Watch as Hatsune Miku, a rude, loudmouth, rash, and overall horrible teen struggles with her so-NOT crush for a new recording assistant. "But... she's Italian, Miku! ITALIAN!"
1. The Badass

_**A/N:**_

This was an original idea by Team Konetsu, but I've picked it up and now I'm writing it!

I hope you enjoy! (I would berate myself for writing yet ANOTHER story rather than updating other stuff, but…well, what can ya do?)

WARNING: The following contains a Miku we don't normally see in fanfics. She is **loud**, she is **rude**, she likes **cussing** and she is an overall badass (well...I think so). There is _**a lot **_of cussing (because that's just how celebs are), violence, sexual themes, drug usage, alcohol drinking, and other stuff. If you don't like these, turn back now.

None of the characters' opinions in this story reflects mine.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

_**Chord Crush:**_

_**Chapter One: "The Badass"**_

* * *

"_Miku, we go on in five," reported a tall man in a business suit, hair slicked back with a few strands flying here and there. His black glasses hid his eyes, but no doubt were they as serious as his tone. The door that had been closed for hours leaked no sound coming from the room behind it, indicating said owner was doing something she shouldn't, or passed out from loss of sleep. Either way, Al knocked. Hard._

"_Damn!" a teenage girl yelled feet away from the door. A shadow appeared in the crack of the door and it flew open, showing off a teal-haired girl with choppy long twin tails and an outfit consisting of a simple white shirt and extremely short overalls. Hatsune Miku's eyes burned with annoyance. "I'm uploading a song to Nico Nico Douga. Can this wait?!"_

_Al coughed, lifting his phone to show the date and time. "Absolutely not. You have a concert. That's why we're here," he said, slipping the device into his pocket. He didn't wait for her to let the information sink in and turned around. "Hurry to the stage. You're singing four songs, first one is _Lost One's Weeping._"_

_The girl groaned, the noise sounding quite animalistic before she slammed the door closed, opening it again with her guitar strapped to her back. "Let's go entertain these fuckers."_

"_They're not fuckers, they're fans," Al defended, not sounding very convincing. He passed by a few people who all shared a, what Miku called, "bro fist," with her, exchanging some obscenities while going their own ways. Her manager didn't get what was so popular about those words, but if he voiced it again like he did a few months ago, he'd get another broken finger. From her door slamming on it._

"_They are if they come to listen to this shit," she said with a scoff, throwing off the guitar case somewhere in the corner, "But it's good shit so I don't mind." She stood by the stage entrance and waited for her name to be called._

"_And now!" the host outside yelled, causing uproar and silence, "Let's welcome Hatsune Miku!"_

_The cheers erupted into utter chaos when the teenager leapt on stage, eyes sharp and smile showing her cockiness, but it was a feature that made her popularity grow. Al felt his lips twitch into a smile, and he covered it up with his palm to avoid any teasing from the others that were watching._

_Miku laughed into her mic, her voice completely dominating the noise, "You ready?!" She shut her eyes and lifted the mic, camera flashes going crazy, people cheering as an answer. She could feel her bones shaking from the noise around her, and she couldn't help but give them a huge toothy smirk._

_With the crowd going wild, Miku lifted her guitar and nodded in sync with the drummer behind her, beginning the growing popular song of another (super) idol, Kagamine Rin._

"Well that blew ass," Miku said, popping a cherry in her mouth at the ending of her first song. Leaning into her back so she wouldn't fall off the couch, Furukawa Miki giggled. Their flat screen was currently showing the recording of the concert last night, both idols throwing insults to each other's performances and backstage interactions. It was going to be a sort of movie for fans of the singers, and of course they got to be the first judges. So far, since Miku went first and took over nearly a whole hour of the footage to herself, Miki chided with her about being an attention hog.

The redhead sighed at the sight of Gumi joining in for the duet of _Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl_. "I want to have a duet with her!" she whined, hitting the rocker next to her. It wasn't a secret that she had a massive crush on the green-haired tomboy, but she was so shy she couldn't even exchange greetings with her. "Sometimes I hate that she always chooses you," Miki groaned, keeping her cherry red eyes on the fast singing Gumi.

"It's not like she likes me," Miku shot back in monotone. She didn't like Gumi that much herself, "Our songs just always get popular for no reason, we're in it for the money and you know it."

Miki huffed, spitting out a pit into their makeshift trashcan that was a shoebox. The song ended, and she frowned at the crowd becoming maniacs when they made very inappropriate gestures, such as the American "fuck you" to each other. "Haven't you guys slept together before?" It didn't really bother her, since Miku liked variety in her bed.

The choppy-haired idol nodded, playing with her sharp bangs, "Why? Getting all hot and bothered? Want her sloppy seconds?"

"Ew," Miki giggled, slapping Miku's shoulder. "Yes to the first question, and because you two are so alike…I don't think you can really match being an item." She smiled again when Miku yelled something to the crowd and left Gumi on stage by herself. The night before was crazy with Gumi and Aria's performances, while Miki sang a few songs that only got remarks like "cute" and "adorable".

Miku snorted, throwing another cherry into her mouth. The huge bag they bought earlier was beginning to get smaller, and the concert was only halfway done. "When you have one-night stands, your personality has shit to do with it. We were horny and that's how it turned out. Other than that we don't really talk, I bet if you bothered her you can get a duet, I mean, you guys are all over each other all the time anyways."

"Doesn't she have anger issues?"

"….stalker."

"And we are not all over each other!"

"Hah! Says the one who was literally all over her lap a few weeks ago, _sleeping_ like a baby. Her arms were so tight around you not one finger was touched. She was like a freaking lion she was so protective of you."

"Shut up."

The two waited until the concert was finished, both agreeing they hated how popular Aria (or her stage name, IA) was getting for some stupid otaku series. The songs were okay, but not the best; Miki guessed it was because of the "plot" the series of songs had. Anything else she made that was actually good never got any attention.

"But she is really pretty. That's probably where she gets the popularity," Miki said, throwing her head back in irritation. "She's been in this for what? A year or something?"

Miku scoffed, throwing the empty cherry bag into the shoebox. "Something like that. Isn't she dating someone, too? Like…someone still in high school right?"

"Mm. She hasn't revealed her name, due to _privacy reasons_," Miki laughed at the other girl's chortle, "Even though by now everyone knows it's Nekomura Iroha. She's a pretty girl, and really... different, than what I'd thought Aria would go for."

"The hell does that mean?" Miku's teal eyes rested on the large clock hanging on their pale white wall. "Ya know, we should get ready for that dumbass party Gumi's throwing. I hear even those Kagamines are gonna be there."

Although the group of teens were extremely popular for their songs, both Kagamine Len and Rin were the real go-to singers everyone wanted to listen to. They proved that by their cute looks and charm, anything they made could be an insta-hit. Len knew how to get the ladies screaming for him too, even if he was only fourteen, and Rin could do the same for boys.

Miki sighed, waiting for Miku to roll off the couch and stand, picking up the shoe box. "Wanna see how mad the neighbors can get?" Miku asked with a mischievous smile. The redhead nodded, giggling while opening one of the larger windows near the couch.

With a large battle cry, Miku threw the box outside and screamed out, "That's what you get for parking your dumbass car in my space, asshole!"

They waited for a moment until the family that was enjoying a barbeque outside groaned. Miki knew their trash box had hit an amazing target.

"Fuck you Hatsune!" a man called out, clearly annoyed at the garbage being chucked into his yard.

"Irresponsible bitch! I hope your career goes down the shitter!" This time it was an older man with white hair surrounding the side of his head. The children sitting next to him were baffled at the exchange, although the two teens could only focus on the reddening adults. This family was just too funny sometimes.

Miku was leaning half her body from the second floor, Miki holding onto her lower half so she wouldn't fall out. It was always fun to mess with the other rich people in the neighborhood. "Oh yeah?!" Miku called, her body jerking. It was getting harder to hold her down. "At least I'm not some boring ass business man! How does it feel to know that nobody gives a damn about some mattress store? Your career will be going down the shitter soon enough!"

"I'm calling the cops!"

"Do it!"

Miki squealed when her arms gave out. Their balance was torn and the two tumbled out of the window, landing hard on the green grass that had just gotten watered. The family next door laughed. Miku groaned and sat up, the redhead next to her doing the same. "Never again," Miku said, rubbing her back. That'd definitely hurt tomorrow…

They went back inside and closed the blinds on every window, locking all the doors. Their showers took merely minutes instead of forty each, and they both stood at the door, checking everything before walking outside. The night air was crisp and fresh, blowing gently at their exposed legs.

Miki had a red schoolgirl skirt with thin black leggings and a plain button up shirt with a plaid black tie. Her usually hidden tattoo of a star on her left cheekbone was out in the open from her bangs being clipped back, the rest of her hair flowing behind her. She had a wristband surrounding her left wrist and bracelets on her right. "Ready?" she asked the rocker behind her, the latter struggling with the lock on their huge door.

"Yeah, whatever." Miku sighed, finally getting it to lock. She had on an oversized black shirt with a huge red half-sign similar to the "no smoking" one without the cigarette that exposed her left shoulder. It hung down to her thighs and lightly exposed the short white shorts she had. She too had leggings, except they were red instead of black. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the heavily chopped locks sticking out a little.

Despite being only seventeen, the two had their own cars, two in the huge garage, and the others in the driveway. Tonight, they chose to take Miki's white Mercedes. The redhead stuck her tongue out at Miku when she attempted to take the keys, and they jumped in, ready to leave, when Miki's phone rang. That familiar ring tone made Miku laugh.

"Hello?" she asked, blushing a little. It was rare that Gumi ever called her, but when she did, Miki was always on cloud nine.

"Miki, I need you to pick up a few things, is that alright?" Gumi said, cutting straight to the point. The party didn't start for another couple hours, but Gumi always wanted her friends to be there first. Miku thought it was pretty cool, since she got first dibs on literally everything, and she knew Miki only liked it since she could spend some time with her crush before more people showed up.

Miki started up the car and began to pull out, keeping the phone in hand. She was an expert at talking and driving. "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"W-well…a few cases of beer, it doesn't matter what brand…um, a few bottles of vodka and a box of ice cream."

"How are we supposed to buy that stuff when we aren't 21?" Miki asked, a little amused. She'd never heard Gumi sound so nervous, and she really liked it.

"Don't you know how to sweet talk your way out of things?"

"Fine. Just this once. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thanks, I'll pay you back. Bye."

Miku made a gagging noise as she scrolled through her Facebook, replying to a message from Kaito. "Lovey-dovey shit. Ew," she teased, earning a slap on her shoulder. The car smoothly sped down the freeway, exiting after a few minutes near a store only a few blocks down from Gumi's house.

When it safely parked and Miki turned off the engine, she turned to Miku and handed her the keys. "I'll be back," she said, exiting the vehicle. The lights turned on for a moment before the girl closed the door, leaving Miku in darkness. It was a habit that she left her keys to whoever was in the passenger seat; when she didn't, she was prone to losing them. It happened twice, and after both embarrassing incidents, Miku forced her to cough up the keys whenever they went somewhere.

White light coming from the small store hit her eyes, and she winced, bringing them down to her phone. Kaito was talking about some new person coming to the party, and how she was totally a "hotter babe than Meiko." Miku chuckled and shook her head, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

Eventually Miki came strolling out carrying a load of boxes and a bag with ease, Miku didn't feel the need to get out and help her aside from unlocking the two-door car.

"Fancy stuff," she noted, seeing the brand on the beer boxes. Her teal eyes rolled when Miki winked, "You sneaky little…"

"Well, _obviously _I have no money," the redhead said, starting up the car. Miku raised an eyebrow at the speedy reverse Miki did, almost slamming her head on the window.

"Shit! You wanna give me a concussion or something?!" she yelled in pain, rubbing her temple. "What'd you say in there?"

The driver giggled, turning on the radio. In an instant she was dancing in her seat, although still careful and perfect on the road. "I just told him I was on my way to a party, and you know how I have a rep of being _cute_ and stuff? He was like…drooling on the spot, he gave me all of it for free."

Miku nodded, sticking her bottom lip out, "Not bad."

* * *

"Ah, you're here," Gumi said as she opened the door for the two shorter girls. She and Miku exchanged a fist bump when the teal-haired girl walked in, and her arms were immediately grabbing the heavier things for Miki. "You didn't have to get this brand," Gumi pointed out, shutting the door closed with her foot.

Miki shrugged, "Well, you know how some things just are."

Her house was more or less like Miku and Miki's, although in a much more condensed neighborhood, as well as heavily watched. It was a one-story place, with a huge living room that was currently empty save for the plushy pearl couches and coffee table. The hallway to the bedrooms was clear of Gumi's normal visitors, which meant they were in the kitchen just ahead of the front door, behind a wall Gumi was planning on removing.

The TV hanging high on the wall where the hall entrance was captured the green-haired girl's attention for a minute before she burst out laughing, jogging into the kitchen to set the beer boxes down.

"You see that?!" Kamui Gakupo yelled from the couch, his form slouched forward and both hands holding each other tightly. "He was so close to scoring! Shit, I should've never bet with you."

Miki leaned sideways to catch a glance of the basketball game the man sitting on the couch was intently watching. "Who's playing?" She was a girly girl, but liked her sports more than anyone she knew, aside from Gumi and Gakupo.

"Ah, I don't know. I'm just going for the team wearing red," Gumi said with a chuckle, popping open a can. She took a small sip from it and found herself gulping most of it down. Miki laughed, shook her head and took one for herself and Gakupo, throwing it at him even if he wasn't watching.

While the two discussed the current game, Miku wandered into the hallway where she knew the others were. Three doors down and to the right, she found everyone she was looking for, but only because the smell was sliding through the bottom of the door.

She knocked once, then kicked it open, glaring at the four sitting around and a large, blue bong in the middle of the room. Two of them smiled at her and jumped to hug her, soaking the teal-haired teen's clothes with the smell of marijuana.

"What's up Miku?" Meiko asked, plopping back down to her spot on the bed. Miku winced, knowing Gumi didn't know her room was being…used for this. She'd be so mad.

"Nothing, just ya know… this and that," she said, sitting in an empty spot on the floor. Kaito nudged her and handed her something white. Miku knew what it was and didn't really like it, so she passed it to Meiko. "Not happening!"

The rest groaned in sync, Kaito messing with her already unkempt hair. He coughed and stole everyone's attention, trying to look professional. "Alright. Well, she's been here for over an hour, but I wanted to wait until Miku got here to introduce her."

Teal eyes scanned the smoky room to find a pink-haired woman leaning against the open window, as if trying to get a breath of fresh air. She was taller than Meiko somewhat, and in casual clothes, stuff Miku wore when she was still in school. Miku roamed further up and skipped her large breasts, meeting her equally piercing teal eyes.

"I can do it myself, Kaito," she said, her voice elegantly beautiful. Miku felt a little intimidated, and crossed her legs even tighter. "My name is Megurine Luka, the new recording assistant." She bowed her head a little and everyone started yelling at the same time about being formal.

"No biggie!" Meiko yelled, tossing the joint to the second pink-haired member of the room sitting on the bed as well, his back pressed against the wall. Yuuma took it slowly, watching the scene with dull eyes. His girlfriend's face was hiding in the shoulder of his jacket, shiny aqua colored hair glittering in the dim light. He mumbled something to her and she shook her head, pushing his hand away.

Miku was at a loss for words, and stayed silent. She did nod her head in a sort of acceptance, irritated that she found it hard to say something to Luka. On the other hand, Luka looked like she was waiting for the younger girl to say something, but opted to turn her head and talk with the rest.

"So, you come from somewhere, right? Not Japan?" Kaito asked, taking a small sip of soda. He shivered a little and let out a long breath of relief.

Luka nodded, pressing her back into the wall. "I was born in Italy, but my parents moved us to Great Britain when I was five, then America when I was eleven, and I moved to Japan after I turned nineteen, but lived in Kobe until last month," she said, earning simultaneous "ohh"s. Luka chuckled a little.

"Then you're…Italian?" Yuuma asked, raising an eyebrow. An Italian woman living in Japan just because? He didn't believe it one bit. "What'd you move here for?"

Before Luka could say anything, the door burst open, the gust of air was like a shower after weeks of hiking to the teal-haired rocker. "What…the fuck," Gumi whispered, instantly covering the bottom half of her face. Meiko and Kaito waved her off, clicking their tongues. "Out. Now."

"No fun!" Meiko whined, getting up from her spot. She gave Gumi a scorning look and stormed out to the living room where the other two were sitting, Gakupo laughing at their misfortune. "Shut up," she snapped.

"That's what you get for smoking weed in someone's house without permission," the classy man said, lifting up his beer can. "You might wanna get some of this before Gumi chugs it all down. You know how she gets when she likes something."

Miku plopped down onto Meiko's lap, earning a slap to the side of her head. "There's no more room!" she defended, holding her hands up to cover her head. She saw Gumi in her peripheral vision coming down the hall with Luka in tow, both women in a deep conversation.

They headed into the kitchen laughing, and from the other side, Miku watched as Miki stared at the empty space with her mouth wide open.

"Cat got your tongue?" Meiko whispered, having seen the exact same thing. Although she thought it was cute that Miki had a crush on Gumi, she knew it would only lead to disaster; if the tomboy was anything like Miku, there was no doubt she'd cheat on anyone she was dating. "Is Luka so dazzling you can't help but be speechless?"

Scoffing, Miku shook her head and laid her head down on the arm rest. "Oh yeah, totally. Her story sounds like a bunch of bullshit though. Like…who moves to Japan for no reason?"

Meiko pinched her side, giving her a stare that made gave her the chills. "So what if it is bullshit?" she laughed, playing with Miku's choppy locks. She hated and loved the look. "The fact is, she's now second-in-command that controls how we sound, so we have to be nice to her. Even if you don't like her."

Gumi and Gakupo stood up at the same time, cheering on their team. They bent forward a little and jumped when the athletes got a basket.

"I knew they were gonna win it!" Gakupo yelled, plopping back down to his seat. "Gumi, you owe me 5000!" He dropped his can and ran into the kitchen where their host always was.

Miku rolled her eyes, "That much for something dumb? Gumi, you could've bought a new couch with that!" The empty space that could fit another two-seater was just screaming to be filled, she could hear it.

"I don't waste money like you!" the other girl yelled back, "Besides…" she walked back in and winked, "It's not like it can't be replaced in another day or two."

The brown-haired woman underneath Miku groaned. "You kids are _so_ conceited. Watch, all this fame will just bite you in the ass at some point," she loudly said, dropping her head backwards. "When that happens don't call me for help with rehab."

"If you're alive," Miku quickly shot back, sticking her tongue out. It wasn't a lie; Meiko was an excessive alcoholic and drug user. Although she was the wisest and most level-headed, she made horrible decisions about taking care of her body. "You'll either die from drunk driving or overdose."

After a few seconds of the others going "oh!" Meiko got up and threw Miku to the ground, jumping on her to trap her in a headlock. They struggled for a bit before Miku was on her back, bending upside down. "Say uncle!" the older woman yelled, smiling in victory.

Miku took in a deep breath as best she could and got her calves around Meiko's head. "Not a chance, bitch!" She yelled and flipped their positions, standing up and jumping back to get some distance. However, she bumped into someone and turned to yell at them, but words died in her throat. The mysterious Luka looked down in confusion, waiting for something to be said.

Everyone else stared in awe, Yuuma, who was quietly watching from the bathroom in the hallway smirked. He knew what they were all thinking.

Hatsune Miku, the ultimate badass of the group, was at a loss for words for once in her life.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I hope you liked it, although the pacing was a bit off, I think. More shall come soon. :o


	2. Cold Intimidation

**_A/N:_**

I'd like to thank all the readers who either read, faved and/or followed! I had no idea this would get so many reads and attention on the first day it was out. :O I love you guys!

I'd also like to thank my beta reader, OhMyGlobWhatTheHeckAmIReading!

_None of the characters' opinions in this story reflect mine._

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing!

* * *

**_Chord Crush:_**

**_Chapter Two: Cold Intimidation_**

* * *

Gumi stopped her reach on the doorknob to a certain duo's house when she heard a familiar tune echoing from upstairs. She grimaced a little as she turned the doorknob. To her surprise, it was unlocked.

"Well damn, can you be any more careless?" she whispered, locking the front door. All there was to see on the first floor of the house was the kitchen, dining room and a small door that led to the garage, while all the rooms, living room and "empty room" were upstairs. Gumi slowly climbed the stairs that were oddly placed right in the middle of the kitchen, and poked her head over the railing from the narrow space.

Miki and Miku, both sleeping on a couch, had controllers smashed up against each other and loads of bullets flying toward alien enemies. Gumi scrunched her nose up and lifted them out from their grips, turning their probably piping hot console off.

"Wake up you lazy assholes!" she yelled, kicking Miku off her custom bed, and throwing the controllers at the redhead. Gumi crossed her arms, unfazed by their screaming.

The teal-haired girl was the first to recover, and groaned at her sudden headache. "Can't you wake us up like a normal fuckin' person?" she snapped, plopping back down in a sleeping position. She closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her head softly. "Giving me a damn headache…"

"You called me over here, stupid," Gumi snapped back in the same tone. She rested a fist on her hip, grey hoodie showing some dark dots on her shoulders. "And it's raining. Show some consideration for someone who just walked all the way over here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Miki chimed in with a yawn, covering her mouth. Her cherry eyes focused on the standing girl, "It's not like rain will kill you," she said, sliding over to the side to give Gumi a spot to sit down.

Gumi jumped onto the soft couch, basking in the warmth left from Miki's nap. "You say whatever, but it's a total shit-storm out there, not to mention cold…"

Miku shook her head and turned the TV on again, "Boohoo, pussy." Her eyes were glued on the news for a while before she scoffed and changed it to a few music videos. Of course, the first face she had to see was herself, boosting her mood. "Fuck yeah, I look hot there," she smirked, dropping the remote. Miki rolled her eyes and got up to order some food. If it _was_ raining, she was not about to go outside.

"Hah!" Gumi laughed out loud, reaching over to pull the small footrest lever. She wasn't a fan of Weekender Girl, and even Miku said it sounded like some candy bubblegum crap, but it was pretty catchy. "You looked better in your _Eh, Ah Sou? _video."

The song ended, and another video by someone they knew started playing, although both ignored his voice and set it in the background. "Really? I hated that piece of shit. So full of dumb metaphors and crap I didn't care for. Like…it's about having sex, you don't need to cover it up by trying to be all witty," Miku said, nodding to herself. Although the guy in it wasn't horrible to look at, he was so boring Miku had trouble shooting the video.

Miki stepped back in and jumped onto the couch Gumi was on, laying her front on Gumi's lap. The action caused the tomboy to feign being hurt, although she was ignored. "Pizza and Chinese will be here in forty minutes," she informed them, kicking her feet in the air. Gumi grabbed them and inspected her confused face.

"Chinese from where?" she asked curiously. They had the convenience of having a take-out place down the street, although it proved to be a death wish for anyone eating there.

"Panda?" Miki replied, switching her position. Footsteps came from the stairs and she looked at Miku with an evil smile. "Oh yeah, Luka-chan's here too."

Miku jumped in her seat and threw a pillow at Miki's face, although it was caught in midair by Gumi before it hit the girl's pretty face. "Fuck you," she smirked at Gumi, who in turn stuck her tongue out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Luka said from the stairway, smiling at the three. She waited until Miki allowed her to sit down, and even then she looked as stiff as stone. Miku stared at her from the corner of her eye, staying silent. Luka noticed and turned her head to the tealette. "Hi," she simply greeted.

The younger girl nodded, "Hi…" Her eyesight was directed to a snickering duo on the other couch, who shut up upon seeing her face. The music on the TV stopped before a beat drop caught their attention. Luka made a small noise of surprise.

"I didn't think they'd play it this early…" she said, chuckling to herself behind her hand.

_Just be friends! All we gotta do just be friends! It's time to say goodbye-_

Gumi looked amazed and turned to the older woman, "You sing too?! Shit, what _can't _you do?"

Luka smiled at her and shook her head, waving off her comment. "There's actually a lot, and I just sang that song to be funny… but when your recording manager heard it, he asked if I could be the official singer. So I agreed," she explained, voice soft and refined. Miku crossed her arms and watched the video, staying quiet.

She didn't know why, but anything negative she wanted to say about it was caught in her throat, refusing to come out. Maybe it was because Miku simply didn't know her yet, and didn't want to show Luka her true side, but what did it matter? Luka was just an assistant, nothing more.

"He looks gay," Miki pointed out to shatter the silence. Gumi chuckled and smacked her head a little, earning a pinch on her thigh. "I'm serious! Does he not look gay?"

"You don't look gay, but lo and behold…" Miku replied, trying to avoid Luka's stare. "So what if he's a fag? We all are in some way or another."

Miki threw a pillow at her, "I'm not gay!" The looks she got from Gumi and Miku said otherwise, and even Luka could tell she was lying. "Okay, that was a bad lie…"

"_So_ bad," Gumi laughed, reaching for the remote. "There's a game on, hand it over, Miku," she demanded, itching to watch the basketball game that was supposed to be really intense. Miku simply moved the remote farther from her reach, and with Miki using her as her personal bed (not that she minded), she couldn't move.

"No way, we already watched one at your place last night. Wait, make that three and a shit movie about basketball. Why are you a _singer_ again?"

Luka watched them argue with interest, and figured playing with them wouldn't be so bad, so she grabbed the remote and threw it in the air for Gumi to catch. The green-haired girl almost let it fall a little when it reached her palms, but she managed to get a hold of it and gave the older woman a large smile. "Fuck yeah, Luka's on my side!" she yelled, changing the channel.

"Fuck," Miku whispered under her breath, leaning back into the couch even more. The rain wasn't letting up, and she noticed Luka had the same wet spots Gumi had when she arrived. "You walked in the rain?" she asked, finally getting over Luka's intimidation. Hatsune Miku wasn't scared of _anyone_.

Humming, Luka thought about it for a moment, making Miku believe she was going to spout some lie. "I took the train, then I walked for about a mile, yes. There was a taxi there so I took it over here." She gave Miku a smile, as if telling her indirectly that she was happy they were finally talking.

They ended up talking for a while, and Miku still found it odd that she couldn't get herself to curse in front of Luka no matter how hard she tried. But once Gumi said something stupid, she was on her with her usual mouth of a sailor.

"Okay, Miki," Gumi announced, trying to get the focused redhead off of her numb thighs. The doorbell rang twice, and neither Miku nor Luka made a move to go answer it. "The food's here!"

At the mention of food, Miki was dashing down the stairs and back in a matter of minutes. "Let's eat!" she exclaimed, setting the boxes down. The large white living room ended up smelling like a mix of pepper, whatever Chinese food could be described as, and, after about an hour, popcorn.

"Wait…" Luka trailed off when she checked the time. It was still really early, and they had done nothing but eat junk food and watch sports. While fun, she didn't get what made the other girls call her over for. "What did you need me here for again?"

Miki and Gumi shrugged, while Miku gave her a blank look. Miku didn't call her, and she seemed to have no idea Luka was going to come over anyway, so her teal eyes moved to the other two. Miki recovered from her innocent state and sighed.

"Well, you know how we just had a concert right? And you're a _recording_ assistant, so…"

Gumi nodded, "We were wondering if ice cream does the trick to helping someone's voice..." Both of them looked entirely serious and stared at Luka in expectance, while the other woman stared back with confusion.

Miku didn't hold back her laugh and doubled over, falling off the couch. "What shit are you guys reading?" she laughed, resting on her back, "You actually believe in that bull?"

"People get ice cream when they're tonsils are removed, right? So naturally, you'd think ice cream helps out with soothing the throat, so it'd help the person's voice. It's not fucking rocket science, Miku," Gumi replied, holding up a finger. Miki nodded along with her, and she continued, "So, let's go get ice cream!"

Luka thought about what they said for a bit, and nodded. "That does make sense…although, why do you need ice cream? Are your throats sore?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Miku made a sound from the floor, but she kept her gaze on the others. "It's normal if your throats would hurt after a concert…"

"But, whatever, let's go!" Miki insisted, getting up from her Gumi-cushion. The tomboy stood up herself and stretched her muscles, following the redhead down the stairs.

Miku and Luka locked eyes, both full of confusion. "They're weird," the rocker said, getting up and leaving the room as well. She bit the inside of her cheek and stomped down, having wanted to say something meaner, but it didn't come out.

_Fuck. I'm getting soft._

* * *

"Finally!" Kaito called from the corner, waving his hands in the air. Accompanying him were Yuuma, Meiko, and Aria. The blue-haired man told them something and ran up to the entering four, grabbing Miku by the shoulders. "I've been dying you know," he stated, eyes wide and watery. Miku pushed him away in annoyance, then walked with him to the register.

"Are they dating?" Luka asked, pointing to the two arguing up front. The cashier looked very uncomfortable and just smiled awkwardly. Miki shook her head, causing Luka to raise an eyebrow.

"They're sort of like brother and sister, although they aren't related," Yuuma said, taking out one of his earphones. "Kaito used to like her though, then shit went down and he's with Meiko now."

Aria, sitting closest to the wall, nodded along with him and then smiled at Luka. "So you're the new recording assistant? I was planning on being at the party last night, but I had a few songs I had to record for a deadline. Sorry about that. I'm Aria."

They exchanged greetings and talked a little bit before Kaito threw himself in a chair, sniffling. They all gave him strange looks and he lightly slammed his palm down on the linoleum table. "Not fair, she gets to choose for herself, but I don't. Bitch," he whined, sniffling again to add emphasis.

"Shut up," Yuuma joked, kicking his leg. The other man showed no signs of being hurt, and the pink-haired singer sighed, "She's getting us the nasty ass ones, isn't she?"

"Afraid so," Gumi confirmed at the sight of an employee setting down trays with grey ice cream in small glass cups. Miku appeared behind him with her own, a bright blue scoop with a few colorful swirls in it. Gumi glared at her, "You're an ass."

The rocker shrugged, taking a seat next to Yuuma. She smirked at the disgusted looks they gave their ice cream, "I didn't see anyone else volunteer to order, so boohoo." Kaito gave her a pout but stuffed a small amount into his mouth, resisting the urge to spew it all over the place.

"This is good."

Everyone stopped thinking, turning to look at the gleaming Luka, who was literally shoveling packs of it into her mouth. The woman noticed the lack of conversation and blushed upon seeing everyone stare at her.

"What in the hell. You like tuna, Luka?" Gumi asked curiously, mechanically handing her the ice cream Gumi knew she wasn't going to eat. Luka looked down and nodded, "Shit man, Miku you made the right choice then!"

Both she and Yuuma high fived each other, ignoring the frozen-in-place tealette. Aria chuckled in her corner and passed on her ice cream to their new addition, the rest following.

In no time at all, Luka had finished her shares and Miku's ice cream ended up melting from her lack of attention.

"Alright, well. I'm heading to Meiko's," Kaito said, stretching his arms out. Everyone knew he wasn't intending to just hang out. "Want to join me?" he asked Yuuma, who nodded in return. The two said their goodbyes and disappeared, thus leaving the girls alone in the ice cream shop.

Miki hummed and began gathering her things to leave with a pout. "I want something better than ice cream," she said, opening the doors to the chilly air outside. The rain was beginning to lighten up, but still gave them goose bumps. Miki could feel the hair on her arms standing up underneath her light sweater. "Ohhh! I want a Slurpee!"

"You have to be a total dumbass to think Slurpees are better than ice cream," Gumi said, flicking her sinking ahoge. Despite her words, she too thought a blue raspberry sounded good. "Alright then, let's move out."

* * *

"No way, it's way too fucking cold," Miku shot down the offer for the cold sweets; no matter how much she was a sucker for sweet stuff, the weather called for blankets and sleep. She missed her spot on the couch. "Hurry up so we can leave."

The three nodded and made their way inside the convenience store, leaving Miku standing outside in the rain. It was when the cold wind came that she hated that they didn't bring a car. She shivered, but lightly jumped in place to keep warm.

"Oh, hey, it's Miku," someone said from the side, their voice familiar. Miku turned and raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy wearing a huge smile. It wasn't his presence that made her confused, but his outfit.

She scoffed and waved at him, "The hell are you wearing? You know it's raining, it's way too cold for the damn beach." She eyed his too-tight shorts and turned red when she noticed where her eyes were being pulled.

Kagamine Len laughed off her comment and scratched his head, "Yeah, well… you know how Rin is, always wanting to do something spontaneous…" He gave another nervous laugh and Miku sighed, shocked when she could see her breath. She hopped in place, grumbling all sorts of profanities.

"Aren't you two fuck-"

"Ahhh!" Gumi yelled in relief, opening up the door with a Slurpee in hand. She stopped when she saw the short blonde boy, then turned to him to place her hand on his shoulder. "No matter what," she said, staring at him intently, "Always remember the man inside you."

Len let out a very confused "uh" and let the words sink in for a bit, never breaking contact with green eyes. "Gumi-san?" he asked, a little fearful. "What do you mean…?"

Miki and Luka shared a chuckle at the fourteen-year-old's misfortune, and Luka turned to Miku with a steaming cup of something. "Here," she said, handing it to her.

Miku jumped and took it, melting at the feel of the warmth. She stared at her feet and lightly kicked the cement. "Thanks," she whispered, taking a sip of it. Immediately she screamed and almost dropped it, Luka's fast reflexes getting her to catch it.

"Hot chocolate is hot, Miku," Miki said, spinning her straw in her red drink. She smiled when Miku deadpanned, "Oh come on, even you know that was really stupid."

Luka shrugged, "I don't know, Miki-san… I make the same mistakes all the time…" She exchanged an eye lock with Miku, and smiled as well. However, Miku could only blush and look away, and Luka handed her drink back.

Gumi turned around, lips a little blue. Her expression told them she had another grand idea, while Len tried retreating from the back, checking his watch. "Okay!" she yelled, stomping a foot. "We're gonna go to the beach-"

"Fuck this," Miku interrupted, turning to walk away. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of the others, and threw up the peace sign, "Have fun freezing your asses off, I'm gonna go home and avoid getting sick."

Luka watched her leave, and took a step forward, then another, and another, until she was right next to the younger girl. Miku jumped with surprise, but managed to hide it from her face. "I'm not really one for swimming in the cold…" she explained, staring out in front of her.

Miku stayed silent, although she still felt a little guarded by Luka's sudden want to be her friend. She wasn't one to randomly befriend just anybody, especially people she only knew for a day. "Whatever."

* * *

The two were sitting across from each other in Miku's room, the younger girl blushing at the mess of it. Luka didn't seem to mind, and she was casually draped over one of her beanbag chairs, eyes unmoving from Miku's frame.

Music was playing in the background from an iPod stereo, although neither paid attention to it at all. Miku crossed her arms, trying to find the right words. It still bugged her that she couldn't say what she really thought to Luka, but to everyone else, she didn't mind.

"So…" she breathed, leaning on her bed. Miku scratched her head, trying to bring up something they both could relate to. Nothing came to mind, so they sat in silence again, the only sound coming from the stereo.

Luka took in a deep breath and rested her chin in both hands. "What got you into singing?" she asked softly, giving the younger girl an equally soft smile. Miku felt her lips twitch, wanting to say something about her constant smiles, but the words, yet again, died in her throat.

"I got into singing after my ass of a dad bailed out on my mom and me," she replied sharply, not fond of the memories. "My brother helped out for a few months, but then he bailed out on us when he knocked up some girl." But when she finally realized what she was revealing, she stayed quiet. Luka straightened out and nodded, understanding the touchy subject.

"I'm not a huge singer myself," the older woman said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm more interested in hearing other people sing, and that's how I got where I am."

Miku felt like she needed to ask, so she went ahead and did, "So you're _really_ Italian? Your story isn't full of shit?" There it was! Miku felt a well of pride grow in her when the wall between them began to break. She could do this. "Because honestly, I didn't believe one fucking word you said."

The pinkette laughed, rolling onto her stomach to let it out. Miku's eyebrow twitched, but she stayed quiet. "Yes I am. Why? Does it seem impossible?" Luka asked, eying Miku carefully. She looked like she was challenging the other girl, and Miku felt like she needed to defend herself from her.

"Well, from Italy to England, to America and then Japan? The switches are too drastic, too…"

"Random?"

"Yes, random!"

The two sat in another silence, although it broke when Luka started laughing again, which caught on to Miku, and then the room was full of laughter. During their small laugh party, Luka checked her phone for the time, and stopped, causing Miku to stop as well.

_That's fucking random too- oh, damn…the hell's with her face…!?_

She stared in horror at the scary expression on Luka's face, but tried playing it off as nothing when the woman looked up. Her teal eyes moved the ground, hoping to avoid seeing it again.

"It seems I'm wanted at the studio right now," Luka said, getting up with a stretch. She reached a hand down and helped Miku to her feet as well, ignoring the blush on the girl's cheeks. "Thanks for today, Miku-san. I'll see you next week," she said before heading out of the room silently.

Miku fell back onto the couch with a groan, stuffing her face into a pillow. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" she yelled, kicking her legs against the arm rest. Miku shouldn't have acted like such a teenager around Luka, she should've acted like the badass everyone knew!

There had to be a reason she was so hesitant around her, and there was _no way _she was scared by her. Miku threw the pillow to the floor in irritation, running around in circles in her mind. "Fuck!" she yelled, laying on her back.

Finding no solution after who knows how long, Miku got up and grabbed her nearly full coffee cup. Even if it was raining, she needed to get her anger out at something. So she opened the window and chucked the cup across the yard, spraying the neighbor's glass door with the brown drink. Luka definitely knew how to choose her coffee, but there was no way Miku was going to succumb to her…nice acts.

It opened with a slam. "Hatsune!" one of the men yelled, running out to glare at her. His kids peered from the windows upstairs, but he ignored them. Miku casually leaned against the window frame, giving him a smirk. "I-we-you…ugh, fuck! Stupid bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Miku yelled back with a laugh, before closing the window, she stuck her tongue out at him, "Come back when you have something other than _bitch_ to say!"

Shutting it, she breathed a sigh of relief. _This_ was how she should act around Luka, not like the little… pansy she had been acting like. She crossed the room and down the hall to take a shower, smiling to herself.

"Megurine Luka! Prepare to meet Hatsune fucking Miku!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter the real fun begins! See you next time.


	3. Golden Arch

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and all that other jazz! It's definitely longer than usual, and I'll try to keep it this length to save pacing.

Translations to what Luka says shall be at the bottom!

_None of the characters' opinions in this story reflect mine._

**_Disclaimer: _**Vocaloid is not mine!

* * *

**_Chord Crush:_**

**_Chapter Three: Golden Arch_**

* * *

"_Try going a little higher on the last notes," _a man said through a small microphone, turning to the silent pink-haired woman next to him. Inside the recording booth was Gumi, who gave him a thumbs up before restarting her song. He nodded along with her, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the music. "Good..."

Luka observed Gumi's expressions from her seat behind the man, headphones over her ears to let her hear as well. "Hayate-san, I have a feeling she's breathing through her nose..." she noted, hearing a small difference in her voice when Gumi sang longer verses.

He nodded, pressing the button to talk to her, _"Gumi-san... don't breathe through your nose!" _He turned the her with a nervous smile, "She does that a lot... it was a huge habit of hers."

"I can tell she struggles with it, but luckily she catches herself doing it," Luka said with a smile, scribbling down a few notes. She'd be going through training for roughly two months, and then Hayate would be moving to South Korea for another studio, leaving Luka to take charge of recording. Knowing small habits and the like would be a great help. "Are the others coming in as well?"

Hayate shrugged, mixing a few notes together near the end of the song before checking the calendar on his phone, "The Kagamine twins are supposed to be coming in around three, and then Meiko-san – oh wait, she just canceled... okay, so at five we have Miku-san coming in, hopefully." He shook his head a little and sighed, going back to focusing on Gumi.

The song ended with no problems, although Hayate told her to come back for an extra recording the next day. Luka realized how tough his job suddenly was, wondering if she'd be able to do it.

"You'll do fine," Hayate smiled upon seeing her face, winking underneath his black glasses. After putting the song on a rewritable CD, he placed it in a thin plastic case, handing it to Luka. "Can you deliver that to her manager for me, please? I've got to head down to the basement and pick up a few more of these," he held up a CD case, "Then I have a meeting with Meiko-san's manager."

Luka nodded, pulling out a sharpie to write the song's name onto the case, "I'll make sure it gets there safely. Thank you, Hayate-san." She placed the headphones back gently, and moved her chair back to the unused desk in the corner before gathering her things, "I'll see you this afternoon."

Walking down the large hallway on the seventh floor proved to be a battlefield, as every other staff member decided they wanted to converse with Luka, either praising her for taking a hard job or complimenting her appearance.

The elevator opened, revealing a few people she met before, and Miku, leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed. Luka smiled at her and entered when it was empty, pressing her desired floor. "Hello, Miku-san," she greeted.

"Hey," Miku replied with a lift of her first three fingers, not even glancing at Luka. She did, however, let her stiff position falter, releasing a deep breath, "At least _you_ don't smell like a cologne truck spilled all over you. I swear some guys try too hard here."

Luka chuckled, covering her mouth with her fist a little, "I would assume these guys are those that want to _get in your pants_?" After spending a week in the recording studio, Luka got a chance to converse with Miku during their lunch breaks, slowly getting to know her even more than she thought she would. The younger girl would somehow always bring up her escapades with certain individuals, including her recording manager himself. Luka was amazed the two could still work together normally despite having slept together.

Miku laughed, watching through a window as they made their incredibly slow descent. "Ha! Yeah right, I would never sleep with those losers. I swear they hit on nearly every person who has a vagina here, so don't be surprised when they start complimenting you and telling you how much they admire you – it's so lame," she ranted, lightly hitting the elevator wall with the back of her head. Luka laughed a little louder at that, making Miku smirk, shaking her head.

Lately she was able to break out of her mouse shell, and had confronted Luka the fourth day they worked together about giving her the wrong impression. The older woman simply shrugged it off, saying she had already guessed Miku was like the rest of her friends after seeing how horribly they treated each other. Despite that, she was beginning to unconsciously censor the actual words she wanted to use, which was even more lame than the losers who asked her out.

"Lunch?" Luka asked after a while, watching the numbers decrease as she began reaching her floor. It was rare Miku was available for anything, but she did enjoy talking with her, if not just listening to her rants about things she didn't like.

Miku shrugged, making a noise in her throat of annoyance, "I dunno. It depends, my manager is on my back about this new song for a commercial. I normally don't mind, but this is pizza. Really... _pizza_!? You're obviously not doing a good job with your fail of a business if you need me to advertise for your crap." She groaned and slid to the ground the same moment the elevator stopped, jumping up in case anyone was standing there.

"Well, I'll be where I always am if you want to do lunch, if not that's fine as well. I'll see you later, Miku-san," Luka said, exiting the elevator and turning the hall.

The younger girl stared at her back for a few seconds, then slid downwards to her rear and legs, a light blush scattered on her face.

Gumi walked in then, hands stuffed in her pockets with headphones leaking some awful rock music from an artist Miku didn't like. Miku rolled her eyes and stepped away from her, not really in the mood to start a conversation. When around Miki, they could get along long enough to make it look like they liked each other. outside of that, especially when working, they were like neutral enemies.

The elevator decided then to end her awkward torture and stop where she needed it, giving her a breath of fresh air. She could feel Gumi's green eyes on her back, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Oh, Hatsune-san!" a man called, waving his arm in the air from across the hall. He stopped speaking with an older woman who had a manila folder and a frown on her face upon seeing the choppy teal-haired girl. The man jogging to her didn't seem to care and stopped, rubbing the back of his head. He was a typical business man in Miku's eyes, but she'd give him a little bit of her time, like she wasn't in a rush or anything.

He coughed, redoing his tie a little before putting a hand in his pocket, forcing the other woman behind him to roll her eyes and head back into her office. She didn't like Miku, she supposed. "I just... wanted to say, congrats on the concert last week! I know you've been busy, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch this afternoon?"

Despite their age difference of, what she guessed was eight years, he was alright in the looks department, but nothing unique or special from what she'd seen on the streets. Black hair, black eyes, fair skin...

"Alright, where at?"

He was fidgeting the entire time they walked to the exit, but he was a gentleman and made her his priority from their exit to their entrance to a fairly fancy restaurant. Miku ignored all the guests' stares and simply followed her "date" to a table, easily jumping into the plushy seat. The older man laughed and sat down slowly, giving her a less nervous smile.

Miku realized something, and set down the already placed menu, "What's your name, anyway?" She was a little annoyed he didn't introduce himself properly. It took a lot of effort not to start throwing insults at him one by one.

"It's... Kanda! Kanda Rentaro!" he replied quickly, clenching his fists lightly. He sent her a smile and Miku nodded, looking back down at the menu. His face fell, she could tell, but it turned out to be exactly how she expected: boring and uneventful.

She returned to the building with Rentaro on her tail, having exchanged numbers with him for another meeting later that night; of course, not a date. Miku could at least look forward to something that day.

The door to her manager's office opened, shocking the tall man. "What the hell kind of commercial song are we doing?" she blurted, slamming the door shut. Her manager sighed, running a hand through his hair as a soother. Miku groaned and fell into one of the large seats facing his desk, Al giving her a small smile of apology. "Fuck, Al. You get me in the weirdest shit ever!"

"It's a commercial, remember the first one you were in?" he reminded, getting into position despite his suit restricting some movement. "_Po Pi Po_?" Miku watched in horror as he badly performed the dance, his arms and legs stiff as stone. He stopped at seeing her face and cleared his throat, flattening out his suit. "Anyway, you already know what the commercial is about–"

"Fucking pizza," she hissed under her breath, crossing her arms. Al sighed and sat down, letting out a breath from his nose. Miku rolled her eyes and sat up straighter in her seat, "Really though? You're gonna make me pose in stupid ways just to make money? I mean, don't get me wrong, I fucking love money, but this is a really stupid thing!"

Al chuckled, covering his mouth. "All you're doing is posing for pictures and singing a song, Miku. You're not going to be in the commercial itself; that's what I wanted to speak to you about." Sometimes her rash attitude made her look like the biggest idiot and she knew it, but Al always loved teasing her about it.

"Well fuck! Why didn't you tell me?!" she screeched, slamming both fists on her chair's armrests. Miku fell back again and placed her legs on his desk, earning a glare. "Your fault. Anyway, aside from that shit, what else can I do? I wanna sing a new song!" She'd definitely prefer something not completely sappy like all those emo love songs, that was why Rin and Len were singers.

Her manager brushed his hair to the side giving her a small smirk, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Luka sighed against the wall, having waited for Hayate and Miku to show up for forty minutes. It wasn't that she was upset they were late, she just wanted to know more about how to use the machines in front of her. There were so many buttons and lights she didn't want to press one without knowing what it was, but the temptation was just too great. She had no choice.

In a matter of minutes, she had switched over twenty buttons, then sat down with a calm expression on her face as the door opened. Hayate bowed over and over in apology while Miku opened the door to the room she'd sing. It was a song she had wanted to sing for a long time, even though it was saved for someone else.

"Screw Meiko, this is my song," she said loudly into the mic, making Hayate laugh. Luka chuckled lightly herself, and placed the headphones hanging on her neck onto her ears. The song name came up on the small screen in front of them, and Luka checked her clipboard to notice it was a song Meiko was supposed to sing, but Miku decided to make it into a song only she could control. Luka realized then that Miku's voice suited it much better, even if she hadn't heard Meiko sing it yet.

She watched as Miku sang with passion, but liked to jump around the microphone to add dynamics, followed by making gestures with her hands and moving her body. Hayate reminded her to be still more than a few times, but the song ended up being really good. Luka had to admit she liked having a chance to actually see a sort of mini concert each day, and Miku always brought something to the table that surprised her; today it was her constant motion.

"_Okay, sounds good. We'll have you back here on Wednesday to do background voices, that okay?" _Hayate asked into the mic, writing down a few things on his own clipboard.

Miku groaned, opening up the door, "Why not tomorrow? I have nothing to do," she said, falling down in a seat. Her eyes met with Luka's amused ones for a brief moment, and she had to look away and glare at Hayate.

The recording manager chuckled, putting the clipboard away to raise an eyebrow at her, "It does take time to mix all this together you know. At least a month considering some of the background instruments couldn't be included." He stood and stretched, looking at his watch with a yawn, "Anyway, I'm heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow." Before leaving he turned to Luka, "Oh yeah! Tomorrow I won't be available for the three o' clock, would you be able to take over?"

Luka jumped, not expecting the request, "I could do it, yes. Who will I be working with?" She played with her fingers and glanced at the silent Miku, who was staring at them with interest.

"You'll be working with Kagamine Rin. She's supposed to be singing a song with Miku-san over there..." Hayate replied, going through his phone. Miku almost fell over in her seat, and stood up with her mouth wide open. Hayate stared at her like he would any normal person, then laughed. "Yes, her manager believes they have a song you two can sing well together."

Miku scoffed and sat back down with a frown, "Fine." She never turned down offers for new songs; that brought in money and with money she was happy. However, the fact that she had to work with Kagamine Rin after several _years_ threw her off. Not only that, but now she had three songs to work on at once. _Shit. I'd better be getting _paid_ for all this!_

"Alright, well, I'm off for the night. Goodnight!" Hayate said, gathering his bags and leaving with a smile to the two in the room. With his presence gone, Miku felt she didn't need to sit around. She got up to leave, but Luka cleared her throat, stopping any movements she was going to make.

The two eyed each other, and Luka gave her one of her charming smiles before asking, "Dinner?"

* * *

Eyes were glued on them, each one different but each holding the same question. "What?" Miku could feel the word just protruding out from each of their heads. The older woman standing to her side was calmly speaking with the hostess, apparently oblivious to the astounded look on the girl's face.

Miku took out her phone for a moment to see a text from Miki. _Good luck! _it read, followed by a wink, which successfully made her blush. She closed the message to text the guy – man – she had the luck to meet earlier.

_Sorry, hanging out with someone hotter than you._

She erased his number without a thought and put her phone back into her pocket, looking up to see Luka giving her a curious stare. "I had a..." she looked away to think of the word, but shrugged, "Date. But he wasn't important. I don't even remember his name." The word liar rang in her mind, but Miku chose to ignore it; for some reason she was looking forward to actually hanging out with Luka.

"Ah, if that's the case, then I won't feel bad about taking you out," the older woman said with a smile, pulling on Miku's sleeve to lead her to a booth due to her frozen state. The other customers stared at them in curiosity, but Luka remained calm. Unlike Miku, she had no special name out there for everyone to drool over. Of course, she did have one single out, but Luka made it known she sang it as a joke and had no interest in becoming a singer.

Miku gulped, feeling her hands clam up. Usually she'd be calm and like Luka when it came to dates, because she never took them seriously. But this was just some...hanging out, not a date. "Anyway," she said, trying to rid her nerves with conversation. She placed an elbow on the wooden table, not caring about manners, "What'd you take me out here for?" Luka had driven them some hour and forty minutes away from their work to a small restaurant, and although it was something new, it wasn't something Miku was used to.

The pink-haired woman shrugged, mirroring Miku's position with an interested gleam in her eyes, "You don't normally get out of downtown Tokyo, do you?" She smiled at Miku's flinching, and tilted her head, "I just assumed, and it's always nice to try something new."

"You would know. Miss I've-lived-in-four-countries," Miku said, smirking at Luka's own flinch. She figured this would be the last time Luka would leave her guard down, "I still don't believe you about that, you know."

Luka raised an eyebrow, and stayed silent for a few moments before smiling again. Miku figured she was trying to come up with some lie, but stopped any words about to come out when Luka beat her to the punch. _"_Non è una bugia," she said fluently in a language that caught Miku off guard. The tealette spent a few moments letting it sink in before her jaw dropped, teal eyes wide with surprise. Luka chuckled and pointed a finger out to poke Miku's nose, but stopped upon seeing a shadow.

A waitress came then, and Luka was first to order, now back to her calm self. Miku took longer and fumbled with her words a bit before finishing off her order, slamming her hands on the table. "Okay, so you know one sentence, let me hear you say more!" she said, eyes burning with denial. Luka thought it was pretty adorable, and rested her cheek in her palm, keeping their eyes connected.

"Hai un aspetto carino quando si sono confusi," Luka laughed, causing a groan to escape Miku's lips. "What?" she asked, now saying it so Miku could understand.

The younger girl rested her forehead on the table, unwilling to admit defeat. "You..." she began, losing her sentence. Miku lifted her head and shook it, glaring at Luka, "Thanks for making me feel stupid."

"I apologize," Luka said sincerely, reaching out to lightly tug on Miku's bangs. This caused her to flinch back with a blush on her face, "I didn't mean to. Anyway, now that we have that out of the way..." She looked up to the waitress bringing their plates and sent another smile to Miku, "The food is here."

Miku gulped, clutching her pants tightly with sweaty palms. _Fuck, I feel like such a fucking... gah, even in my thoughts, I can't cuss with her around. Damn her and making me feel all weird._

They engaged in conversation for another hour before heading back, Miku feeling a little sleepy and eventually knocking out against Luka's window.

* * *

"I'm such a fucking loser!" Miku screamed against the pillow on her couch. She was laying on her stomach while Miki was trying to watch a late night talk show, furrowing her eyebrows every time she couldn't hear something. After minutes of hearing non-stop groaning from the Miku Section, she turned the volume down and sighed.

"Did you... get her number, at least?" she asked, watching the silent TV. It was true, she noticed, it did get more interesting without sound. Miku huffed, causing the redhead to laugh and poke her toe into her side, "Dumbass! I can totally tell she's into you!"

Miku laughed sarcastically, covering her mouth, "Oh yeah, someone like that is totally going to go after a bitch like me. I bet she's laughing it up with a glass of wine and shit right about now."

"...Fine wine?"

"The finest shit on the planet."

Miki hummed, swinging her bare feet, "You think she comes from a rich family?"

"I bet her family's like...thousands of years old," Miku said, placing her feet on the wall behind their couch. Then realization came and hit her in the face, "Why the fuck are we even talking about her?"

"Because you have a crush!" Miki giggled and leaped onto Miku's back, causing the other girl to groan in pain. She ignored the cries of Miku's non-existent pain and pulled on her cheeks, "So cute! I've never seen you like this before!"

Miku's voice turned gooey and slurred from her cheeks being pulled in all directions, "Fuck, Miki! Stop that...!" she pulled the redheads hands off her face despite their awkward position, and flipped to her back so she was crushing Miki. "I _don't_ like her. Proper people and their polite bullshit piss me off," she said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Just as much as manly women piss me off, but you know~ Gumi-chan happened," Miki sighed in delight at the thought of her crush, causing Miku to roll her eyes and make a gagging sound. However, it was ignored, "Ahh... too bad she was sick today..."

Miku stopped rolling her eyes and turned to the redhead, standing up to look at her in the eyes, "She's not sick. I saw her today at work." A thought crossed her mind and she ended up laughing, "Hah! Goes to show you how much she's a bitch!"

"Wait, she wasn't?" Miki asked, letting her eyes drop. A sad smile overcame her features, and she looked up at Miku, "Well, that's how she is I guess..."

The tealette nodded, slamming down a hand on Miki's ahoge, "Gumi's a bitch, it's better to just let her go. If she's anything like me, and shit... she is, then... well, you're pretty much fucked!"

Miki puffed out her cheeks and hurled herself at Miku's body, causing them both to tumble on the floor. "Fuck! You're just like Meiko is, dammit!" Miku yelled, trying to get a good hold on Miki while avoiding her ahoge that could poke an eye out.

A foot stomping on the floor somewhere in the background stopped them, revealing a dark-clothed Gumi with a glare and blush on her face. Both wrestling singers stared at her for a minute, and then got up from the floor, Miku sending Gumi her own glare.

Miki tried saying something, but stopped when nothing could come out. Instead, Gumi took the lead and stepped forward, keeping one hand in her leather jacket. "Come out with me?" she asked, looking out the window and into the dark backyard. Miki jumped and fiddled with her fingers, gulping before nodding.

"It'll be a while, so... maybe we should go somewhere else...?" Gumi said, as if she was asking for permission. She tried avoiding Miku's stare of hate, keeping her focus on the short redhead standing in front of her. Miki nodded and headed downstairs first, letting Gumi have a few seconds to have a glare contest with Miku before following her.

When the front door shut and the sound of a car disappeared, Miku groaned, crossing her arms. "Fuck. I hate her now," she seethed, grabbing her car keys. She wasn't about to hang out at home by herself, that was lame.

The sun was still out, although only on the horizon on the other side of the city, but it was enough to give Miku a peaceful view while speeding down the highway. When she was frustrated, she always ended up driving to a recently built bridge that allowed anyone to see the ocean and the skyscrapers miles to the east. Although she wasn't one to really let anyone know, upon exiting her car, she found there would be one more.

"Miku-san," Luka greeted, holding up a cup of coffee as a motion to say she noticed the younger girl. "Nice car," she complimented, examining the black Nissan. Miku nodded, not saying anything. Luka took this as a note not to say anything more.

The bridge had little people at this time, most of them joggers or business people heading home. The thick railings were red, and there were huge, long golden arches underneath, no pillars or anything supporting it. Above them were more golden arches, acting as some sort of barrier from nothing except the appearing stars.

Miku watched the slowly moving water, wondering about what Miki had told her. Did she really like Luka? Taking a glance to the side, she saw the calm smile adorning the older woman's face, and grimaced, not seeing anything in particular to like. Except for maybe her hair..

"Something on your mind?" she asked after a while, setting her empty coffee cup down. Luka turned around and leaned her back against the rail, watching the other side of the empty bridge.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Mm. What would be bothering me?"

Luka shrugged, "I come here when I need to think, or to clear my head. It's only natural to think other people do as well."

"Yeah, well...I'm not like other people. I don't need an excuse to come here," Miku said in a mumble, resting her arms over the railing. The air was becoming more cool now, and she'd have to go back home soon, if she was right, it was almost nine.

The older woman smiled and reached out a hand to grab hers, causing Miku to jump back, glaring at curious teal eyes. "Sorry," Luka whispered, dropping her arm. "You're right. You're not like other people," she nodded, and put her hands into her back pockets, "But you're still human."

Miku felt like she was being interrogated indirectly; many people around her had done this in order to get into her head, and just because it was Luka didn't mean she was going to let her in so easily. "Whatever. Just because I'm different doesn't mean... anything," she snapped, biting her tongue for holding back on the cussing yet again. Luka's effect on her was definitely annoying, but it didn't mean she had a crush. Stupid Miki. "I'm going home."

Luka watched her slowly walk back to her car, open the driver's door, and turn back to her with a frown. The older woman raised an eyebrow, standing straighter against the railing.

"You're politeness is rubbing off on me!" Miku yelled in annoyance, scrunching her nose, "Next time I won't be so nice with my vocabulary!" With that she slammed her door and drove off, leaving Luka alone to ponder what that meant.

After a few moments, she smiled.

"Questo è quello che mi piace di più di te," she whispered, turning to watch the sun completely set.

* * *

Miku was lying in bed, scrolling through her Facebook to see if anything interesting was happening. She stopped at seeing a status change on Miki's profile. "Oh shit, let's hope it's not fucking Gumi she's dating..." Her fingers went to work to type out a comment, and then she turned her phone off, throwing it to the side somewhere.

"I'm not crushing on her... she's just... different," she whispered, turning to her side. Tomorrow she'd have to face Luka again, and she was definitely going to show her who she really was. "Yeah... tomorrow she'll figure out who the fuck I am, and then she'll leave me alone. Fuck yeah."

She closed her eyes to sleep, but then a thought crossed her mind right when she was about to fall asleep.

"Fuck!" she yelled, slamming her heels down on her mattress, "I didn't mess with those fuckers today." The neighbors never had a peaceful day without Miku ruining it, and whenever she forgot to, they'd be messed with ten times worse than normally. It was perfect to release her frustration on them. "Fuck yeah times two!" Miku cheered, curling up into a ball to actually fall asleep.

However, it proved to be a failure after ten minutes of her staring at darkness. Miku clicked her tongue and lifted her phone to text someone; of course, since Miki wasn't home, she chose her.

_Where the fuck are you?_

Surprisingly, Miki responded immediately. _Gumi-chan's!_

"So they _are_ dating now. That's fucking gross," Miku told herself, texting her a reply before setting her phone down. The reply never came, and she shuddered, thinking all sorts of different scenarios that could've been going on at Gumi's place. She stretched with a loud yawn, "Oh well, not my life!"

However, she frowned upon feeling a small amount of... jealousy in her stomach, and grit her teeth. "No way! I'm fine being single, that's probably the best thing on this planet! Just because I met...her, doesn't mean I need to start fucking girls. Hah! Me, lesbian? No way!" Miku laughed and got up, looking through her phone to dial someone's number.

"Miku-san? It's late!" Hayate answered, sounding like he was frowning. Miku fell back on her bed, checking the time for a moment before scoffing.

"Whatever. Come over," she demanded, playing with her hair. Hayate wasn't a bad guy, and definitely better than the other guy she met earlier. Plus, he was single _and_ good looking. "I'm bored."

Hayate laughed into the receiver and sighed, "Okay then. Be there in ten."

Miku ended the call, feeling nervousness rise in her stomach. _This_ was what she should've felt if Miki was right about her liking Luka, but she didn't. "Yeah, I don't like her," she said, shaking her head with a scrunch of her face.

The rest of the night went with one thought in her head, even when she was crying in pleasure and breathing out all sorts of moans and demands to the man above (and sometimes underneath) her:

"I don't fucking like Megurine Luka."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Okay, so now we've got a confused (in denial) Miku on our hands! Will she remain a badass or become a kawaii innocent young girl in love? Well, I can't tell you that!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_Translations! _**(This will not be a reoccurring thing unless you like it!)

"_Non è una bugia" – "_It's not a lie."

"_Hai un aspetto carino quando si sono confusi" – "_You look cute when you're confused."

"_Questo è quello che mi piace di più di te" – _"That is what I like most about you."


	4. Body Paint

_**A/N:**_

Geez. Tests, tests, tests...

Oh yeah, just to clear up some confusion: I _know_ I made Miki and Gumi do stuff off screen, and it wasn't just to get them out of the way or because I didn't think it was important. There's a reason!

There will be _**sexually graphic material **_near the end; all opposed, please go read T rated stories.

Thank you all for reading and liking so far!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid is not mine!

* * *

_**Chord Crush:**_

_**Chapter Four: Body Paint**_

* * *

Miku stared at her singing partner as she swirled and danced across the studio, wearing a panda jacket instead of the black one she was wearing. Luckily Rin had just as much of a potty mouth as Miku did, so she didn't hesitate calling her out on it. "Hey, banana sucker, go get the costumes we were given so we can finish this shit. I'm tired of this fucking song already," she called, pulling up the hood and practicing a few poses.

She heard Rin scoff in the background, pretending like she was offended. "Banana sucker? Okay, first of all yeah, I'm _fucking_ Len, and second, this is the shoot for _1, 2 Fanclub_, not our song," she replied with a scowl, placing a hand on her hip. The two stared at each other with annoyance until Miku pulled out a piece of paper from her boot with a schedule written on it.

"You're a fucking idiot for not checking your email," Miku laughed, shoving the paper into Rin's face. The blonde read from it for a moment before scoffing, turning to yell at some innocent staff members. "Maybe if we plant a new brain in that empty head of yours and have it grow in the shape of Len's dick, you'll gain some common sense."

Rin turned to flip her off while her outfit was being changed, then rolled her eyes at the amount of eyes blankly watching the two interact. These staff members were special, as they were trained not to gossip about the idols' true personalities, keeping the stories being leaked at a bare minimum. The most popular one was, of course, Len and Rin being a sexually active duo, and Rin had no qualms about throwing it out there on this set; she was more afraid of Miku letting loose the info out to the public, although she'd never admit it.

Al sighed into his fist, causing Rin's manager to laugh. "Those two are horrors being put together...how did you come up with this?" the standing man asked, watching as Miku and Rin began an argument about genitalia and all sorts of sexual insults about each other.

Rin's manager shrugged, sticking a lollipop into his mouth. Kiyoteru was an oddball, but threw out amazing songs, sometimes better than what Al had Miku sing. "I came up with it after mashing a few of their songs together," he shrugged, crossing his arms. "Maybe they'll be the next big duo?"

"As long as they get it done," Al said, nodding to himself. If anything, the two girls in front of him could pull off any sort of mask on and it'd be believable, so it'd make sense to want to put them together.

The other girl, the main character of the song, watched them with an awkward smile, and jumped when the director called out for her to get into position.

Rin mumbled all sorts of curses and insults at Miku when her face wasn't on screen, hoping to make the other girl mess up, but in the end failed. They jumped around and made all sorts of exaggerated faces, had a glaring contest when they were off screen, pretended to sleep against each other, formed hearts with their hands and once the cameraman told them to stop, they stretched in sync. If they all didn't know any better and didn't hear what they did, it'd look like they were close friends.

"God that song sucks," Miku yawned, holding up her phone. It had been exactly two weeks since her schedule became packed with songs to sing and lyrics to write, and now that she had just completed the last music video of them all, she had nothing to do for months to come. Miku liked to work fast, which often resulted in more sick days than usual, but the finished product always came out well.

Rin rolled her eyes and pushed past her, heading into the dressing room, then Miku trailed after her, ready for a cat fight.

"Stop following me," Rin snapped, slamming closed the door to the shower stalls. With it being locked, Miku was denied access to shower before going home. She clicked her tongue and kicked the door, shouting something before heading out, still wearing the jacket she was supposed to leave on set.

"Miku-san?"

Miku stopped at the sound of a familiar voice, and turned to see a smiling Luka, holding a bunch of folders as well as her signature cup of coffee. "Oh. Hey," she called out, walking over with her hands in her pockets. "What's with all the folders?" At this point, censoring herself and hiding her true self wasn't a huge deal to her, no matter how much she tried denying it.

Luka chuckled, stepping to the side to set them all down in a pile and leaned against the wall. "They're lyrics for new songs, scripts for that DVD coming out and designs for a couple of new music videos," she said, opening one up. It was Miku, of course, in a weird futuristic outfit. The younger girl nodded her head in approval, and Luka laughed, making her stop, "This is something I've had to do for the past week, so I'm glad you like it."

"_You_ designed this?" Miku gaped, flipping through the packet of outfits. They were all really well done and detailed, but what got her most of all was the fact that they were extremely revealing. With that thought in mind, she looked over Luka's form from the top to bottom, paying extra attention to her long legs. The strapless black dress Luka wore was nearly a second skin, and clearly showed off her womanly curves; the only modest thing was her waist-length jean jacket. Miku suddenly felt small compared to her, and that made her click her tongue in irritation.

It was clear Luka wasn't Japanese, and the evidence was by the complexion of her skin. Compared to most people's light or nearly pale skin, Luka's was slightly darker, despite her months of accustoming to the environment. Miku could feel a twinge in her stomach, and her eyes would not move no matter how loud she screamed in her head.

Luka cocked her head to the side, watching as Miku literally devoured her body with her bright teal eyes. It wasn't uncomfortable as she was used to it, but definitely weird when Miku's eyes stopped on her neck and refused to move. "Are you feeling well?" she asked, placing a hand on Miku's forehead. The younger girl jumped and nodded, forcing Luka's hand off. "If you're sure...anyway, I have to get going."

She gathered her things and smiled at Miku before heading down the hall toward the stairs, and Miku couldn't help watching her leave, letting her eyes wander again.

"You're so obvious~" Meiko's voice drifted from behind her, a hand falling across Miku's shoulders. Brown eyes invaded Miku's vision of Luka's disappearing form, making her eyebrows twitch. Meiko pressed their cheeks together and threw her arm out in a wide arc, "You're crushing on Luka, aren't you? Then go, and declare your love for her!"

Miku pushed her away, straightening out her clothes. "Damn, you and Kaito need to tone down on the weed. I bet everyone here can smell you right now," she said, scrunching her nose. Meiko smelled like a mix of things, but the only thing she could identify was the marijuana. Normally she didn't mind it, but it bothered her when it was so close to her. Sudden realization came onto her face and she glared at the happy brunette, "I don't like her. The fuck."

"Bitch!" Meiko yelled in protest, ruffling her hair. They exchanged various insults before arriving at the elevator where an impatient Rin was standing. She and Meiko normally never spoke, but it was obvious the blonde girl respected Meiko enough to greet her, whereas she glared at Miku with disgust.

Meiko coughed, turning to Miku, "Anyway. I was saying... you just have to confess! I mean, what could go wrong?"

Rin raised an eyebrow and listened in, but frowned when Miku literally shoved her in the open elevator, forcing her to bump into Gumi, which caused Gumi to drop whatever it was she was drinking onto Miki's shoes, making the redhead scream in frustration.

"God damn it," Miki cursed, stepping away from the mess. Gumi glared at Rin, who pointed a finger at Miku, who in turn glared at Meiko for no apparent reason.

"Sorry?"

To say it was an awkward ten floors up was an understatement. Three of the five in the small elevator had an aura telling everyone else they wanted to kill someone, two of those directed at a certain teal-haired girl.

"So, you gonna do it?" Meiko asked, breaking the silence and not really caring. She was in a happy mood, and the brats around her would not ruin it! She poked Miku's cheek when there was no answer, "But... she's Italian, Miku! ITALIAN!" Her tone made it known that it wasn't exactly common they met any sort of European, and while it _was_ true, it didn't mean Luka was some special snowflake.

It was quiet before Miki broke out in a fit of laughter, and Rin jumped back from the loud screech that was Meiko's voice. Gumi didn't really seem to be bothered, but with the neutral enemy thing between her and Miku, she kept silent.

Miku pushed her away and slapped her face with her palms, covering her face, "You're a fucking idiot!" She stormed through the elevator the moment the doors opened on her floor, thankful hers was first. Meiko laughed from behind her, but was eventually tuned out due to the doors closing.

Meiko sharply turned to the duo currently trying to wipe of Miki's shoes, eyes digging holes into their heads despite their apparent obliviousness. "So. What's going on with _you two_?" she asked sweetly, eliciting a shiver from Miki. Gumi pretended like she hadn't heard her, and Meiko shrugged when they didn't answer, waiting for the painfully slow elevator to get to her floor.

Gumi, having managed to get majority of the mess out of Miki's high tops, leaned back against the elevator, taking out her phone to browse through Facebook to pass the time. She didn't normally post anything, but it was interesting to see what her friends did.

While Miki and Rin conversed, catching up on old times and whatnot, green eyes were stuck on the update of Miki's relationship status.

"Not with you, huh?" Meiko whispered close to her ear. Gumi jumped, about to put her phone away when Meiko put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be discreet. The younger girl huffed quietly, turning her head away to avoid her eyes. Meiko sighed, her teasing urge disappearing and replaced with relief and a little bit of pity; she didn't think it was emotionally safe for Miki to date Gumi, but seeing the green-haired girl so depressed because of it made her rethink her original thoughts.

Gumi leaned back, and Meiko's hand fell off her shoulder, glaring at the slow elevator. The more she was kept inside of it, the more uncomfortable she felt, and she could definitely feel the shy cherry eyes glancing into her own every once in a while, which only meant that she was staring at Miki. "Doesn't matter, I basically made them get together," she spat quietly, before the doors finally opened and she shoved her way out, not caring if Miki's eyes watched her with confusion and sadness.

"Why should I care..." she whispered, shoving open the door to her manager's office.

* * *

Al coughed into his hand, which was probably going to happen a lot. Miku's attention had strayed from him yet again, out the window to where Megurine Luka was currently chatting it up with a man from the instrumental department. "You there?" he asked loudly, waving his arms in the air, trying to get her attention.

When he failed yet again, he sighed, turning to his fridge to dig out one of her favorite things. He threw a leek out into the air, and without even noticing it, Miku caught it, then turned her head to him with a frown. Al raised an eyebrow, then lost his composure, beginning to laugh at her actions. "God you're stupid!" she yelled, throwing it back at him. "I'm not a fucking dog you know!" She crossed her legs in the chair she was sitting in, burning Al's face with her mind.

"Well? I wasn't going to wait all day for you to answer!" he defended, slamming both hands on the desk, "And you, Miku, need to figure out what you're singing next!"

Miku groaned, throwing her limbs into the air with a loud cry of frustration, "Why? I just did _three_ in two weeks, is that not enough? Shit, I'm not a robot!"

"No, but you chose to rush those projects-" Al frowned when she lifted a finger, beginning her usual rant.

"Oh no, I didn't rush that shit. Those songs, aside from _Sakura Again_, were total shit. I don't like working with fucking Kagamine Rin, and that dumbass pizza song made me wanna puke," she added detail by throwing her arm in a wide arc from her mouth, throwing herself backwards in her chair. Her hair nearly stood up from annoyance, and Al knew it. "Okay, yeah I said I wanted to do a song, but not assigned songs, because we all know how I feel about that shit. Something I made would be nice!"

Al's face lightened, and he lifted his arms with a smile, "Then! Write your own song!" He seemed more enthusiastic about it then Miku did, but then her face lifted, and she stood up with a grin on her face. They both jumped and high fived, yelling all sorts of ideas to each other before a knock on the door interrupted. Al cleared his throat and straightened out his suit before calling the person in.

"Ah, hello, Al-san," Luka said, poking her head through the door. Her eyes watched the two hurry to be casual again (Al, anyway. Miku simply frowned and fell to her seat again), even though everyone in the hall had heard their commotion. She held a smaller amount of folders, and held them out for Al to take, a smile on her face as usual. "Your requested packets," she explained, making his face light up once more.

He jumped in place and laughed, "Oh, I've been waiting for these!" Miku stared at him with her eyes blank, and Al gave her a grin. "New outfits, and your now useless schedule for next week!"

Luka raised her eyebrows but stayed silent, until Al lifted his hand in Miku's direction. "Ah, she's going to be doing a new song herself, so I'm leaving next week free for her to do it," he said with a smile, eying the teenager in her seat with a smirk, "In return she has to use that time to create her own song. Of course, just the lyrics."

"Al-san, if you don't mind me asking," Luka said, a little excited for the teen herself. She raised a hand to her chest and smiled again. "I can compile a list of topics if that would be easier on her. I've seen the way people who write lyrics struggle for hours before coming up with something."

Miku stayed silent for a bit, biting the inside of her cheek. If it wasn't Luka, she would've declined, saying she could do it herself, but since it _was_ Luka, Miku was having a hard time saying so. "I wouldn't mind," she shrugged, closing her eyes. Al jumped at her response, and watched her with interest. "Just nothing lovey-dovey or gushy. I hate those types of songs," she warned, earning a laugh. Miku felt her cheeks heat up and she jumped to her feet with a cough, ignoring her manager's smirk.

"Great! I'll have it done whenever you need," Luka said, bowing to the two before turning to walk out, her hair gently waving behind her like pink clouds. Miku watched her short walk of confidence, then felt her eyes widen. Right before the door gently closed, she saw Luka smile and wink ever so slowly.

_Holy shit. That was hot._

Al smiled gently, seeing the blank wonderment on Miku's face. No matter how easy it probably was to bother her about it, he chose to let her work out her inner thoughts herself instead of poking his nose into it. "Anyway," he said, shaking her out of reverie, "Starting today, you are free to go home and start on the song! I expect the lyrics to be done next time I see you." Al nodded as a dismissal and Miku repeated the action, stretching as she walked to the door.

"Oh, and Miku?"

She turned with a raised eyebrow, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Play nice with her, but I doubt you'd end up on top."

The door slammed, but Al's laughter could be heard through the thick walls. Miku groaned all the way to the elevator, and definitely planned to take a nap to get rid of her thoughts when she got home.

Luka was leaning against the wall across the hall, with another smile on her pretty face, somehow like she had been waiting for Miku the entire time. "Miku-san, I have the list," she called out, lifting her phone into the air for her to see.

Miku narrowed her eyes, looking at the older woman with suspicion. Surely Luka hadn't been that fast in making a topic list for songs, since there were a lot, but since she did have her phone out for some sort of proof, Miku decided to believe her just this once. "You did that all on your phone," she stated, although Luka nodded as if it was a question.

"I can send it to your email if you'd like," Luka offered, opening up her phone's browser. Miku waited a few moments, then sighed in defeat and took the offered phone from Luka's hands. It was warm.

The silence became awkward, but Miku figured it would disappear after sending the email. After tapping out a few things, and having some trouble adding the stupid file, it was done. Miku glanced at the wandering eyes of Luka and handed the phone back, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"See ya," she said, moving to walk forward. However, apparently Luka would have none of it and grabbed her hood, pulling her back.

_Shit. I'm getting kidnapped. Holy hell, Al!_

Before screaming bloody murder and surely making the whole building explode, Luka placed a hand above her mouth, her warm flesh becoming a sort of soother. Miku's eyes dropped to the hand on her face and was tempted to lick it just to get it off, but the action didn't seem appropriate so she held off.

"You've been walking around in that stage outfit for a while," Luka noted, eyes roaming from the fluffy hood to the blue designs and venturing down to the black leggings not very different from what she usually wore. Miku felt a shiver go up her spine at the sight of Luka's seductive gaze, and almost spewed out word vomit had it not been for the cheery smile once more. "How about we go return it?"

Miku grumbled, especially since Luka's grip on her jacket wouldn't falter for a bit. She trudged behind the pink-haired woman with a sharp, unhappy gaze. "It's not my fault Rin's an asshole and didn't let me into the changing room," she snapped, literally punching the floor button in the elevator. It suddenly dawned on her that she used the elevator quite a bit.

Luka shrugged. "I think she's a nice girl." Rin didn't argue when given constructive criticism, had a nice voice and was the ideal nice girl every guy wanted. That, and her optimistic attitude and passion for singing was evident in her expressions whenever she sang; why Miku didn't like her was unknown.

"Yeah right!" Miku scoffed, leaning her shoulder on the steel wall. The small windows in the elevator allowed them to see the beautiful afternoon, but only Miku could see it as a perfect opportunity to take a nap, maybe play some music in the house and just sit around until Miki came home. "Rin's a slut," she mumbled, causing Luka to chuckle. "What?"

"You have a wonderful vocabulary," Luka noted, running a hand through her hair to cover up her amused gaze. The rocker suddenly realized she let a word slip and inwardly cheered for herself. Luka lightly stroked the top of her head with her eyes closed, a smile still plastered on her face. "But you are you, I suppose."

Miku stepped away from her touch and shrugged, keeping her eyes stuck on the slowly moving outside.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Miku!" the director for the video said, handling the clothing with care. Miku gave him a cheery grin and bowed, her teal hair flopping in a childish manner.

"I totally forgot!" she laughed, a light blushing covering her face. Miku raised a hand to scratch the back of her head and giggled, "You make the most comfortable clothing. I didn't even notice I had taken them!"

Luka watched with amazement at how great an actress Miku was, whereas everyone on the set were simply chuckling to themselves or with others. Seeing a not-so busy woman with a clipboard, Luka approached her slowly with a smile, stealing her attention.

"Does she...always do that?" she quietly asked, not needing to even direct her question to Miku, considering the girl's hyperactive voice was heard everywhere. The woman looked up and with a hearty laugh and nodded.

She flipped the pages to her clipboard and showed Luka a whole bunch of names, some having check marks while others had an ex in red marker. "The checks marks are people she can be herself with; the exes are people she should be careful around not to show that side of her," she explained, and shrugged when Luka's eyebrows raised. There were a lot of people with red exes through them. "We guessed it was because they're the big bread winners..."

"Ah, that makes sense..."

It really did, and more so when they walked back to the changing room to shower and Miku yelled out all sorts of curses and insults to the plump director. Luka's excuse was due to all the running around she did, delivering all the files and whatnot to everyone while Miku simply admitted to knowing she stunk.

While changing, Miku didn't really care about being naked and simply took off her clothing, shoving it into the small locker while pulling out a towel from the top shelves. Her hair fell from its usual style, creating a huge, choppy mess that ended in the middle of her back, swaying as she walked to the stalls.

The showers were what you'd usually see in a typical locker room, but they were cleaned regularly and sparkled when the water and steam was running. Everything aside from the white tiled floor was painted a soft orange, to give a sort of homely feel. There was even a huge bathtub in the back for them to relax in, including bath salts and water coloring balls. Overall it was an amazing (and huge) bathroom and Miku loved being in it more than her own, which was odd considering she did have to share it.

"Fuck it, all the shit in here's free," she whispered while hanging up her towel and closing the short but effective stall door. The stalls weren't very tall and only covered their abdomens, but if it kept peeping eyes out she didn't care.

Soon enough, a modestly towel clad Luka slipped into the stall right next to hers, giving the showering teen a smile.

"This is my first time in here, and I have to say it's incredibly nice," she said, smiling when the water came down from the shiny metallic shower head. Miku watched as the older woman indulged in the warm water, lightly running her hands down her face to her neck, then sliding down to her chest. That was when Miku ripped her eyes to the side where all sorts of body washes and shampoos were sitting in a little basket.

When standing straight after picking something out, Miku couldn't help but glancing to the side when Luka was already washing out a nice smelling shampoo. With her back facing Miku and eyes closed, the tealette felt like she had a right to stare, and her eyes widened when she finally noticed something...

"Holy shit! A tattoo?!" she yelled loudly, scaring Luka enough to cause her to slip a little. Not really caring about privacy or modesty, she leaned over the wall to get a better look, and Luka turned her head to watch the astonished expression.

The tattoo stretched across her entire right side and somewhat onto her back, and was just a whole bunch of dark blue moons in all sorts of positions with grey circles here and there. It was simple, but on a woman like Luka, it was unfitting.

Luka, finishing washing her hair, turned to meet curious teal eyes, forcing Miku to jump back. She had a small blush on her face and smoothed out her hair from her face, pushing it all back so none of her pink locks touched her skin. "Do you find it weird?" she asked, looking straight into Miku's eyes.

"No? Why would I? Tattoos are hot," Miku commented with a wave of her hand, going back to her shower with a nonchalant expression. Luka stayed silent and waited for the words to sink in before noticing the globs of shampoo falling onto the tiled floor, lighter teal eyes staring off into space.

While not directed at Luka herself, she had to feel slightly flattered, and a little embarrassed. She turned to shut off the water and grabbed her towel again to wrap herself in it, walking out of the small stall.

Miku blinked when Luka passed by her stall with a content smile, and scoffed when she was finally alone. "Whatever. Tattoos on _guys_ are fucking hot," she hissed, smacking her head with her shampoo filled hands.

When she was finally done, Luka was using one of many hairdryers placed on one of the walls to the side, sitting neatly on the small stool with a focused expression on her face. "I really like this shower," she commented upon seeing Miku in the mirror.

"Hm. Oh yeah, it's awesome," Miku replied, pulling out her clothes to get ready to head home and finally sleep. Luka watched her pat dry her hair with a new towel and then put it up in a tight, messy bun before pulling her hood over her head. "Well, see you next week," she said, giving the signature three fingered lift before heading out, glancing to see Luka waving back.

* * *

Finally falling on her bed, Miku sighed in content at the feeling of her soft bed enveloping her. "Fuck yes," she moaned, burying her head into her blankets. With the silence and lack of sunlight in her messy room, it was perfect to just sleep the day away. Then she could go out and enjoy the night.

However, she decided that wasn't exactly a good idea considering she still needed to confront Miki about her new relationship. "Fucking Gumi acting like an emo bitch," she muttered, reaching to grab her phone, "She deserves it."

She went to one of her favorite radio station's website and threw her phone to the side while the current song played.

When it faded, she curled up into a ball, simply fine with just lying there, when a familiar beat drop filled her room. "Ah shit. Really?" she groaned, although she made no move at all to change the station. Luka's joke single played in its upbeat tone, forcing Miku to close her eyes to try blocking it out. It only served to bring images of Luka's face and smiles and body into her mind.

That familiar tingle came back, but this time, it appeared in her nether regions, and stronger now that, mixed with her voice, Luka was everywhere. Miku covered her eyes with her left hand and bit her lip, pondering if what she was about to do meant anything.

"Fuck it...!" she yelled, slapping her cheeks. The song was in its chorus at this point and Miku let her hand wander south, keeping her other hand covering her eyes. She could already envision it, and feel another person on top of her; Hayate was not it.

They lightly stroked her neck with their tongue, biting and nipping in little teasing ways, their hand grabbing her right breast and softly caressing it through her sweater vest, finding her nipple and pulling ever so softly.

Miku groaned at the feeling, even though it was her hand doing all the ministrations. Her other hand finally found its way into her clothing, cold fingers brushing past her extremely warm insides. Her breath hitched, the temperature of the room increasing tenfold. Miku's hand stopped touching her breast to clutch the sheets underneath her when she rubbed against herself again, already feeling and smelling her need.

"God...why is she so fucking..." she breathed, shutting her eyes tightly closed, her voice shaky and higher pitched than usual.

The song was getting to the climax, and Miku's fingers rubbed and rubbed, making sloshing noises through her jeans. She let out small, almost inaudible moans and louder breaths when Luka's voice got louder. Joke or not her voice fit the song so much and Miku hated it. "Fuck...you shouldn't..." she whispered, not daring to look down. If she looked down at herself she'd surely stop and give herself blue balls, which, in her mind, was similar to being hit by a train.

Her face was on fire and she could feel the beads of sweat form on her body, which made the need for less clothing grow along with her desire for release. Her hips started moving to get more feeling, rolling and lifting and squirming, which in turn forced more and more moans to come from her throat.

"Oh my god...!" she yelled, feeling her stomach about to explode. Miku bit her lip and increased her speed, ignoring the screaming pain of her shoulder. It felt way too good to stop now, and her voice betrayed her brain, going to heights she never thought she could reach and crying out all sorts of profanities into the air. Luka's voice faded into nothingness, but that didn't mean Miku was finished.

A new song came on but was ignored, replaced by Miku's focus on her body's need. That's all it was. Need. Anything could've been the cause and she'd still react in the same way.

"Oh shit...oh shit..." she repeated like a mantra, moaning and groaning and thrashing against her flaming hot sheets. Suddenly, it hit her like a bus and she felt her eyes close and roll into the back of her head while her body shuddered. Her voice cracked and got stuck in her throat for one final silent moan before she came down from her high, letting the cool air blanket her slightly exposed body.

Her hand was cramped and her fingers ached, and Miku reached for her phone with her clean hand, shutting it off to let her think. About what, she didn't know, but the silence was welcoming.

Eventually she felt her body go back to normal and she chuckled at the ceiling, closing her eyes and moving to lay on her side. "I can't fucking believe it...I just...got off because of Megurine Luka," she told herself in a husky voice.

It was her first time doing so for anybody, and she knew it certainly wasn't going to be her last.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if this last part was horrible. I know, I'm not very great at writing this stuff. xD

Also, the poll in my profile will be closing soon! I've gotten quite a few votes so far, and the lead is currently sitting in my Amazon cart for future purchasing. If there's a Vocaloid you want to vote for but they're not there, tell me in a review or PM! But you've gotta vote if you want your faves to win, so...GO, GO, GO! I'm really excited to start making songs, and my first one shall be dedicated to this story!


	5. Dented Ego

**_A/N:_**

Yeah, yeah, that last scene last chapter wasn't as graphic as I made it out to be, but! This chapter intensifies, oh yes. Once again, all opposed, please head to the T fics. Granted, it is NOT MIKU/LUKA naughtiness yet. If you wanna skip it that's fine, but it's important to the plot, if you wanna know.

While writing it, I was listening to Wotamin's cover of "If You Do Do" (I prefer calling it Divine Diva) and I feel so perverted now, and you'll probably wonder why I thought it was a song to listen to while writing smut.

Also, there is a thing Luka kinda blurts out here in Italian. Translation, once again, will be at the bottom.

Message to **_Guest_**: Luka's tattoo is basically a vertical version of the moons from the original Rolling Girl video (not the PV), and instead of being grey, the moons are blue while the circle things are kept their original color. Hope that clears it up!

Jeez this is getting long. Hope you like it!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**_Chord Crush:_**

**_Chapter Five: Dented Ego_**

* * *

Miku awoke to the sound of something slamming into the wall from down the hall, forcing her bloodshot eyes to widen and stare at her ceiling in hope it would stop. From a young age and all the news channels reporting of burglary and murders, she wasn't about to take a chance to get kidnapped by some fat, sex driven loser.

However, after a few minutes she heard loud breaths followed by a gasp, so she scoffed and turned to the side, glaring at her window. When Miki had sex, she was _loud_. Which meant Miku couldn't sleep; at least the tealette had the _decency_ to suppress her voice and try to arrange her sex dates when Miki wasn't home.

"I should walk in and act all stupid and shit just to piss her off," Miku snickered, sitting up in her bed with a loud yawn. Her alarm clock read twelve something, which must mean Miki came home about an hour or so ago, with her apparent new girlfriend. But Miki did have a tendency to sleep with anyone she wanted, although Miku doubted she'd do it while being in a relationship; she wasn't as sex driven as Miku. "But still... damn is she loud," she snapped, opening her bedroom door.

It was then that she felt like someone was watching porn with the speakers turned up all the way, and Miku grimaced. "Jesus..." Miku yawned, rubbing her eye. Miki's room was at the end of the hallway, whereas Miku's room was at the very beginning; considering they had a huge house, it meant at least fifty or so feet away from each other, of which was filled with moaning.

When she reached the door, making sure she made no noise, Miku put on her best grumpy look, and forced the door open, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light. Her window was open, surprisingly, and through it, in the dim moonlight, she could see a blonde, hovering just above Miki with a blank look directed at her. In contrast, Miki was blushing, her face sweaty and glistened in bliss. If Miku was right, the blonde was also wearing a strap-on, although she couldn't see it through the darkness.

"M-Miku..." she whispered, trying to regain her breath. The blonde made no move to move herself, her hands gripping the redhead's with intensity, as if silently telling Miku to leave. Miki coughed, letting one of her hands escape to brush blonde strands, "She lives here, it's fine."

Despite still having a sex toy inside her, a naked blonde on top of her and her best friend staring, Miku thought Miki was acting pretty nonchalant about things. The tealette coughed into her hand, running a hand through her hair, "Pfft, I don't know why you stopped, it's not like I give a damn." She eyed Miki in a mischievous way, then glanced at the protective blonde before stepping back. "I'd introduce myself, but it smells like crap in here and I don't want to breathe in any herpes you might have," she nodded and retreated backwards, slowly closing the door.

It wasn't long before the two were at it again, although Miki was quieter this time... which wasn't that much. Being awake and not feeling tired enough to go back to sleep, Miku went to the dark living room and turned the huge TV on, switching to a channel that looked okay.

After what felt like forever, commercials came on and Miku's phone lit up, no sound coming from it. A teal eyebrow raised at the sight of Yuuma's name, the text being only two short words.

_Fuck. Me._

Instead of texting, she dialed his house number and waited for voicemail. "Hey douchebag, thanks for texting me so late, I was just about to head out, get some Chinese and watch movies all night-"

"You're not funny, dickwad," Yuuma answered, voice dull and thick. He sounded drunk, sleepy and high all at the same time. "Lapis dumped my dumb ass."

Miku flinched, wincing. She didn't expect him to get to the point so quickly, but she could finally tell why he sounded so different. It had been a long time since she heard Yuuma cry, or heard him after he cried, so Miku didn't know if she'd be able to deal with him. "Uhh... so what'd you do?" she asked, trying the safest route.

Yuuma sighed, groaning into something before letting out a deep breath again. "Remember how me and Kaito went to Meiko's that one day? We ended up smoking crack, and Lapis really only minds me smoking weed, so she got pissed off." Miku could already see where this was going.

"You got in a fight," she stated, twirling her hair in her hand. For some reason, she could feel a little happiness within her, since she did find Yuuma extremely hot. As bad as she felt for Lapis, she didn't really care about making a pass at him. "Then she got mad, you got mad, and she left you right then and there?"

"Right," he drawled. Miku could already hear the sobs about to escape him, and wanted to do nothing but stop it. "I'm sorry if I bothered your sleep, just... shit man, I loved her."

Miku gulped, tightening her legs together. This was her perfect chance! "Wanna come over? Miki's here with her... girlfriend... wait, never mind. You'd probably be disturbed by their sex noises." She cursed slightly and smacked herself literally for being so dumb.

Yuuma was silent for a while before letting out a chuckle. "I'll get some Chinese and we can watch movies _all _night... see you in a bit."

She had to suppress her excitement after he hung up, but couldn't hold it and let out a victory cheer, "Fuck yes!"

However, it was all over when her doorbell rang, definitely not Yuuma, he lived about twenty minutes away. Miku sighed and had to turn all the lights on, peeking through the hole in the door to see pink hair. She gasped, not expecting him so fast. "Hey Yuu-"

"Miku-san!"

"Ma..."

Without another word, Luka, clad in a very tight fitting pajama outfit bowed, "I'm so sorry for disturbing your rest. But I forgot this at home and when I saw it I wanted to give it to you, but knowing you weren't coming into work for the next week I felt I should drop it off as soon as I could-"

Miku shook her head, wanting to bash it into the door she was currently holding. All heightened libido fell to a sad puddle, just from the sight of a pinkette she didn't currently want to see. After what she did in the afternoon, Miku wasn't exactly wanting to look at the person who made her masturbate so furiously. "Hold on, what is it you have?" she asked, shaking her head to comprehend the word vomit. Her eyes drifted to the side where Luka's tattoo was, a few moons popping out, then onto her breasts that were nearly falling out of her silk tank top. Pink hair, long and slightly curled at the end, hung over her shoulders, slightly covering her huge cleavage.

_Wait a second... pink hair..._

Jumping and feeling her face turn beet red from forgetting, Luka shuffled into her purse to retrieve a folder, "I printed this out when I got home so you could have it, but I forgot to give it to you." She waited until Miku took it to smile again, all traces of embarrassment gone. "It's a whole new list of topics and styles you can use for your song. Again, I'm sorry I came by so late."

She reached her hand out to brush Miku's bangs while her other cupped her cheek, sliding down until her fingers were holding Miku's jaw in place, lifting her head a little higher. Without another word Luka quickly kissed both sides of Miku's face before turning to leave. "I hope you enjoy your week off, Miku-san!" With that, she hopped back into the taxi Miku didn't notice and zoomed off.

Miku's fingers lightly grazed across her cheeks, feeling the heat coming from her pale skin. Mind blank and full of pink, she slowly retreated backwards until her back hit the wall across the door, staring out into the silent street. She stayed in a blank state until a toe poked her cheek, sending her tipping sideways a little, then catching her by her flying teal hair.

"Damn!" Miku cried, trying to pry her hair away from the red demon that held it. Miki giggled and let her go, tightening the towel around her body. "What are you doing?" Miku asked in curiosity, rubbing her scalp.

Miki shrugged, then sighed, "I don't know, whatever I guess." The tone in her voice was pretty obvious, and Miku figured out why; she could become a psychologist at this rate if she read people this well.

"You depressed about Gumi?" she asked, sliding further to the floor with a grunt when she fell harshly. Casting a glance at the crouching Miki, she could see a little bit of tear marks on her star tattoo, "You've been crying while having sex?"

The other girl jumped and wiped at her face, trying to get rid of any evidence, but it was in vain as she nodded, covering her face. "The girl you saw, Lily... she's... she's okay. She's like her _so much._ They act the same, they like the same things, but... she's not _Gumi-chan_," she whispered, tears starting to glaze her eyes again. Miku went into panic mode, and ignored the car that had just pulled up.

"Uhh..." she uttered dumbly, thinking of what to distract Miki with to get her mind off of things. "Shit, you don't do anything bad do you?"

"I only drink when we're at parties, but... if you want me to, I can smoke a little..." It seemed they weren't on the right page, but Miku ignored it, shaking her head. The guy at the door was sticking something in his back pocket, he was hot, and she would get her chance even if it meant having to do it at three in the morning.

Miku stood and patted Yuuma on the shoulder, telling him to go upstairs while she dealt with the sobbing mess. Crouching down, she forced Miki to her feet and dragged her with her to the kitchen, keeping the light dim while she searched through their normally full cabinets. "I always drink this when I'm in a shitty mood," Miku said, reaching forward to grab her desired object. The small bottle with a clear liquid was shoved in Miki's face followed by a shot glass.

"Moonshine?"

"Moonshine."

Yuuma walked in then, his face beet red and his hands fumbling with his usual beanie. "Moonshine's kick ass, but... why is there a naked blonde walking around your living room?" he asked, staring at them with blank eyes. Rather, he was staring at Miku.

The tealette in question glared at him and scoffed loudly, "Oh, it's automatically me because _I'm_ the whore in the room. I'm not the one with just-been-fucked hair, and in a towel." She placed her hands on her hips with a huff and turned to the blushing redhead, "Isn't that right?"

"Damn, feisty," Yuuma sighed, helping himself to the food in the fridge. Seeing Miku's blank face, he shrugged, "I had no money for Chinese. Sorry. You still got Netflix?"

Miki scoffed, "All day, every day dude." They watched a movie at least once a day, be it something they've seen or not; Miki was a lover of all the romance and foreign movies.

"Hulu Plus is better," Miku mumbled under her breath, crouching down again to peer into the bottom cabinets for chips and other snacks. "We should marathon that American show _The Voice_."

Yuuma's hand jerked a bit, dropping the jar of pickles he hand in hand, nearly breaking had it not been for Miku diving to catch it. "Damn, butterfingers. What, Lapis likes that show or something?" she muttered, seeing the look on his face.

"Sorry. Ah, actually, Aria was with me, but she's talking with that woman outside... it's like she stalking you or something," he said, feeling tears coming on. He shook his head and pulled his beanie down a little, stepping backwards, "I'm heading up. Later."

Miku shot up to her feet and sighed, hearing it turn into a growl. "_That woman_? Only one bitch gets that name," she said, setting everything down and turning to the already drinking Miki. Unfortunately, the redhead forgot to use the shot glass and was drinking it through the bottle, no chaser or anything next to her. "Well damn. Anyway, Rin-bitch is here, so... go upstairs and get dressed," she advised, hoping to all Gods that Miki wasn't hallucinating already.

"Mhm! Got it," she slurred before running upstairs with said bottle of Moonshine.

She could already hear her knuckles cracking against Rin's face, for being at her house in the dead of night. Slamming the front door open, Miku stopped her forming yell to see Luka once again, a short girl with peach hair, and Aria holding a bag of what looked like Chinese.

"Fucking... liar," she said out loud, alarming the three standing outside.

Luka clapped her hands in front of her and bowed deeply, "Vi chiedo perdono!"

"What?" Miku stared at her with confusion, not knowing how to deal with a bowing woman standing in front of her. Not to mention she had no idea what had just been said... _and_ she could clearly see her cleavage.

Aria patted the pink-haired woman's shoulder, "She sort of ran out of money near the Subway down the street, so she came back here." She also shrugged and grabbed the peach-haired girl's hand, "Iroha noticed her after seeing her music video and we had to stop."

"I'm sorry, Miku-san," Luka said with a frown, "If it isn't too much of an inconvenience, I'm wondering if I may stay the night?" Her eyes said everything, and Miku cursed herself for looking into them.

Miku slapped her forehead, knowing her chance for sexing up a hot Yuuma was out of the question now that she was apparently having a sleepover. "I don't care, just... don't be loud," she groaned, completely minding the situation but having no strength to say anything. Seeing the pure sadness and guilt gleam in Luka's eyes was probably the reason.

"Hey, Hatsune. Go do your orgy where people can't see you," her neighbor said from the side, closing the door to his car. Miku's lip twitched and she reached for the bag of food Aria held in her grasp.

"Do you want to wake up with noodles stuffed up your ass?" she threatened, holding the bag up with a smirk. It was only then that she realized Luka was watching her with a confused look in her eye, and Miku dropped her arm, slamming the door behind her.

She absolutely hated Luka.

* * *

Yuuma had his arm draped around Miku's shoulders, while Luka's hand was casually hovering her own from being draped over her lap in an elegant sitting position. Aria and Iroha were on the other couch, chatting it up with a dressed Lily and Miki, both couples ignoring the currently flashy lights and voices of the singers. So far Miku was impressed, most of the UK contestants were actually pretty good, even if the best of them all was a fat ass.

"Who do you think Will is going to recruit?" Yuuma asked, his mood greatly changed from not watching the same show his ex liked. It was only the second episode but they were really into it, Miki commenting every now and then how hot Jessie J was, while next to her, Lily sent death glares to the TV.

Miku wondered if Lily truly had feelings for Miki; she surely never met her and never heard Miki talk about her or even mention a Lily before. "Hey," she called out, leaning forward to glance at Lily. The blonde stopped talking and looked back, icy blue eyes glowing in the dark. Miku thought it was pretty awesome. "So where are you from?"

It was always a good time doing the whole 'best friend interrogation' and she smirked when she saw the smallest twitch in Miki's nearly drunk expression. At least she wasn't _crying_. "Panama," Lily replied, clearing her throat. "You can't hear my accent, but it's there if I speak the language and before you even ask, I did dye my hair."

Miki slurred a hum, "Speak some Mezican words," she said, sloppily running a hand down Lily's face, the other hand holding another bottle of Moonshine Miku had no idea they had. The blonde didn't seem to care and lifted Miki from her slouched position on the couch, tossing the bottle over to Miku's side for Yuuma to catch. "You took it away…" Miki mumbled in her hair. Lily nodded, resting her head against Miki's.

"Yeah."

Luka turned from the mumbling couple to the two sitting next to her. Miku had an aura that was telling her she was in a bad mood despite her calm exterior, and while she doubted it, Luka had an inkling it was directed at her. "Miku-san, are there any extra rooms downstairs, if I may ask?" she quietly asked, turning her head to the teen.

Miku jumped but nodded, Yuuma's arm going slack against her shoulder, "Yeah. Like two. Why?"

"Just asking, I think I'm going to head off to bed if that's alright," she said, standing from the warm spot on the couch. Everyone stared at her but nodded and they all said their goodbyes before she started heading to the stairs, her footsteps light and inaudible.

Aria yawned and stood as well, the shorter Iroha holding her hand tightly. "I think we're gonna head home too. It was nice meeting you, Lily-san," she smiled, nodding to the blonde. Lily repeated the gesture, and with a ruffle of Miku's hair, Aria and her girlfriend left as well, their voices heard as they talked a little with Luka. They didn't bother asking Yuuma if he was staying as they both knew the answer.

"You guys going to bed too, just to keep the chain going?" Miku asked, looking at the sober Lily. Miki was nearly out, her head lolling about in circles, probably a hallucination of some sort. "Make sure she drinks a huge ass glass of water in the morning… if you're here then anyway," she said, her tone taking on a sort of challenging one. Lily narrowed her eyes at the tealette, to which she shrugged, "Just saying."

"I'm not using her for sex. I bet he's not even your boyfriend," the blonde said, rubbing Miki's shoulder to keep her from snapping her neck. Yuuma jumped in his seat, his attention having been fully on the TV rather than the girls around him.

Miku scoffed and rolled her eyes, flipping her off before dragging Yuuma to his feet. "No, he's not. But what's great about being single is being able to fuck who you want. Anyway, I like you. Night." With that, she pulled him behind her, heading to her room, the bottle of Moonshine in her left hand.

"The hell?" Lily muttered with a sigh, grunting when taking Miki back to the room they had previously been in.

Inside Miku's room, Yuuma sighed, throwing his beanie to the floor in exhaustion. "You know we're not… gonna have sex, right?" he said, sitting on her bed. Miku threw a pillow at him and he chuckled, "Well… I guess we could. But…"

"Lapis? She was a stuck up bitch anyway, nobody liked her," Miku said, biting her cheek at her lie. Lapis was adorable in her mind, with her rejection of drugs and alcohol, only being affectionate to Yuuma when she thought they were along. "She knew what you were into and she _still_ dumped you over it. What does that say?" Now that was true; if she knew Yuuma liked smoking and doing drugs, she shouldn't have been so mad to know he did more than just weed.

Yuuma stayed silent, and Miku knew she was right. In his state of sudden blank thoughts, Miku walked up to him and slowly slid her hands on his shoulders, forcing him on his back. "Want to know how you get rid of thinking about your ex?" she whispered to him, holding his wrists in place tightly.

He looked up at her with a shocked expression in his blue eyes, but then let his body relax, eyes shaky as she leaned down further, pressing her thigh into his groin. Yuuma tried keeping in his hiss at the feeling of it, then gulped. "You sure?" he asked, as if this was her first time. Miku scoffed and brought him into a kiss, ignoring the sounds of slight protest.

His hands fell to her hips and soon they slid more on the bed so their legs weren't at an awkward angle. Miku's eyes opened and closed, moaning when Yuuma moved his hands to her thighs, massaging them a little. He broke the kiss and Miku could see the lust in his bright eyes, the darkness making them look like small lights. "Where?" he asked, moving his hands on her stomach to show where she wanted him to touch her.

It was then she realized he wasn't actually thinking of Miku while doing this, but rather the girl he was in love with. But it didn't matter to her, Miku didn't care as long as he made her feel good. Despite having pleasured herself earlier, she didn't really want to do it again knowing she'd probably scream out for Luka again. No way.

With a ragged breath, Miku grabbed his right wrist and dragged it up, placing one on her breast while the other went to her throbbing core. Yuuma chuckled in her ear huskily, biting her earlobe, "Not so fast. We still have clothes on." He placed space between them and removed his jacket, throwing to the side where his beanie sat. Miku mimicked him, peeling off piece after piece of her clothing before she was in nothing, not wanting to bother with the whole panty and bra process. It seemed he was the same, as right when she removed her underwear he was on top of her, but not immediately getting to it.

Miku let out a throaty groan when she felt his hands wander down her sides, fingers lightly tapping on her thighs as if he were asking for entrance. She didn't have to think twice, and watched as his head went down, lower and lower until he kissed the inside of her thighs adoringly. "Fuck Yuuma," she whispered, pushing his head down. She hated it when people teased, but loved the feeling she got when they finally got to work.

She gripped the sheets tightly and let out all sorts of breathy moans, some of them deep mature sounds, others high pitched and girly. It was like he was an expert, so good. So, _so good_. Looking down to see the top of his head, Miku gasped and watched the pink hair move, tickling her stomach and thighs. Miku swore she saw the strands extend across his back, getting longer and longer until it nearly reached his hips. Like a woman's…

Eventually he stopped and leaned over the bed, making Miku whine in frustration. Her eyes opened, and the long-haired Yuuma disappeared; she wondered if the Moonshine she drank made her hallucinate like Miki.

"You're not very good at just… _doing it_, you know," she pointed out, leaning up to watch him put on the condom he brought, his skillful hands done within seconds. "But this is okay too."

Yuuma hummed, staying quiet as he got back on top of her. If he spoke back, she knew he'd become sober again, stop and realize he wasn't having sex with Lapis, but Miku instead. Not only would he break down again and force her to comfort him, but he'd also give her female blue balls. She didn't need that right now. He positioned himself for a few seconds before diving in, making her feel like he was ripping her open.

"Shit!" she cried, nearly pulling at his hair. Now that he was in, Yuuma definitely wasn't going to back out, and she could feel it since he didn't wait for her to get comfortable, and moved within her, but for some reason the pain brought about even more pleasure. His movements met with hers and soon Miku was clutching and scratching at his back, loving how rough he was being; her breaths and voice could probably be heard downstairs. Her eyes looked up to see only his ear, and she bit it, sucking and licking his ear lobe, feeling his hair becoming longer again.

His skin became like a soft silk, and Miku's vision blurred, seeing his shoulders thin out, his body turning into a female's. It was then that Miku dug her nails into Yuuma's back, feeling him hit the perfect spot before she saw stars in her vision. She bit her cheek to stop the scream of someone who wasn't in the room, and relaxed when she felt him move out of her.

However, they're relaxation didn't last for long, as the door slammed open, Miki wearing an oversized shirt walking in. Her eyes were staring at the wall in interest, and she walked towards it, ignoring the naked Yuuma that was laying on Miku's bed. "You guys…" she said, her voice completely unfitting with her facial expression, "Are corn… horny dogs… like. Luka could hear you guys, for reals. I mean I don't care if your into sex. I am too… like… sex is _healthy _you know?" She gasped, as if not knowing the information herself.

Miki side stepped and nearly slipped over the forgotten clothing, giggling at the swirling room. "Whoo! Lily's like… the boss at stuff," she irrelevantly said. "She's into the Mexican sex. So she screams… she screams like… Dios mio!" Her imitation of Lily's voice and her accent made the two on the bed blush, especially since Miki's hands went straight for her breasts.

"But _Gumi-chan_," she said, her voice losing its slur, "Gumi-chan would be… funner. Yeah. She's sexy, you know?"

Miku almost wanted to get up and give her a hug, seeing the tears almost pour out. Almost. She didn't want to deal with her crying again.

The next moment she was being dragged out, sobbing and all with a blushing Lily giving her a soft gaze. "Sorry," she called, closing the door.

Miku sighed and fell on her back, feeling empty. Usually she'd go for a round two if he was up for it, but not with Yuuma. He was hot and she wanted to, but… after imagining Luka on top of her, sucking her neck and touching her in places only guys could touch, the feeling was lost. Sure, she had sex with Gumi, who was in fact a female as far as she knew, but that was a one-time, 'I'm horny as fuck and need to release it' thing.

She didn't need to start wondering about Luka now. Maybe it was because she was attractive and nice. But she probably had a boyfriend, so why did she _care_ so much? The thought was so simple and she knew it, but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't. It _wasn't possible_.

"I_ like_ her…" she whispered nearly inaudibly, feeling her eyes grow wide. Sure, she said everyone has a little gay in them, but she never really thought to be into girls (or women in this case). The night suddenly felt like it stopped and went on forever before Yuuma left, their parting an awkward one.

She heard a knock on the door and sat up, rubbing her reddening eyes. Miku wasn't crying, but the alcohol wasn't letting her sleep, and it was already four something. Luka walked in and she rolled her eyes, cursing to herself. "What is it?" she groaned, hearing Luka sniff the air a little. She didn't care if it smelt like sex; in fact, she wanted Luka to know she wasn't into her like that.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay," Luka said, smelling of bath salts and shampoo. Miku glanced at the clock again and saw the dark sky from her blinds. It looked black, but was in fact a midnight blue. "I'm heading home for the evening-"

"You're uncomfortable," Miku stated, ignoring the excuse Luka was about to give her. She shrugged and fell on her bed again, pulling up her sleeves. It was getting hot in the room… or it was just her. "Yeah, I was told you could hear us going at it. So? It's not like you've never heard people moaning… maybe yourself?" she said, giving Luka a nonchalant stare.

The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows but didn't say anything. "Are you assuming I've had sex?" Miku jumped at the teasing tone and felt her cheeks redden. Luka, however, wasn't about to let her go once she had her in the teasing clutches, "I'll have you know, Miku-san, I've only ever had sex once. _Years ago_."

Looking back up and sitting with her back against the headboard, Miku watched Luka's face fall and her eyes look towards the upper left, as if remembering something. "Well, now that we've got that clear… just spend the night. You don't start until noon anyway," Miku said, huddling under her blankets.

"And how would you know my work schedule?"

_Shit._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

There we have it! I KNOW. I KNOW. Why Miku/Yuuma? Well. He has pink hair, in this story he has blue eyes… and he kinda looks like a male Luka (I ignore the presence of Luki/Luke). That's why. But! I hope you enjoyed it, more romance shall be coming soon! Plus, we get a more in depth look at what happened between Gumi and Miki... but there shall be _moar_!

Oh! Poll update: it is _closed_ as of this chapter update. The winner will be announced soon, once I get it. Thanks so much for voting!

**_Translations! _**

_"Vi chierdo perdono!"_ - "I beg your pardon!"

_"Dios mio!"_ - "My god!" _or_ "Oh my god!"


	6. Take Away

**_A/N:_**

Hey guys! Yeah, I know, you probably hate me and want me to die. I'm sorry, I truly am. Some messages for you:

**_Furiousfangirl and others who may think the same_**: I understand what you guys mean and as a fellow reader I completely empathize with you; I'm also here to WRITE Miku x Luka, this won't change until you guys decide to find and kill me. However, it is highly upsetting knowing how easily angered you became towards me after a single chapter; I absolutely did NOT appreciate all the PMs I received, and it honestly, _personally _hurt my feelings, as I'm not doing this to piss you guys off.

**_Byron_**: Oh, yes! I know Panama isn't in Mexico; I just made Miki say that because she was drunk.

On a better note, MY VOCALOID HAS ARRIVED and her tests/covers are now on YouTube (check out my profile for the link)! It's short, the art I drew is ugly but she's here~

Translations will now be italicized when they appear as well. So, for example, if Luka says something in Italian/English, the entire sentence will be italicized just so you can know she's not speaking Japanese or whatever. It would look like this: _"I like you."_ rather than the language itself. Way easier on you and me both, huh?

Now, let's move on with the story, shall we?

**_Disclaimer: _**Vocaloid is not mine!

* * *

**_Chord Crush:_**

**_Chapter Six: "Take Away"_**

* * *

It was like a train had run into their house, leaving them unscathed for the most part, but the noise completely overwhelming to the point Miku had to wake up. She finally got time off for herself, and her friends decided to be annoying douche bags and bother her.

Miki waltzed in at the sound of her groaning, her eyes blank and nearly drowning in sleep, no sign of Lily chasing her tail. Miku yawned and ignored her presence when the redhead dove into her closet, making her bed. "Where are you going?" she asked in curiosity; Miki rarely used her clothes, and when she did, it was for a special occasion like meeting with her family or going on a trip.

"Oh. Lily wants me to go on a date with her," was all she said before stuffing her face into the many shirts Miku had hanging up. They may have had a big house, but the rooms were especially tiny, something she didn't understand at all. "By the way, Gumi-chan's here, playing games with Lily..."

The tealette nodded, knowing there was no reason to try going back to bed, but there was no reason to get up either, seeing as she was off. "Why is she here?" she asked, glaring at the wall in the direction she knew Gumi was sitting. Other than Rin, Miku never really had an urge to hit someone as bad as she wanted to hit the green-haired girl.

Miki simply shrugged and continued searching in silence, then headed out without another word. Miku could feel her eyebrow twitching already, but sighed. If Miki was going to talk, she'd talk when nobody was around.

"Damn, you're hella good!" Lily yelled in frustration on the couch Miku usually occupied. Gumi sat on the other one, wearing an expression of nonchalance as she smashed the buttons on the controller. Walking out and yawning to announce her presence, Miku greeted Lily and headed downstairs, completely ignoring the other girl. The blonde's eyebrows raised, then furrowed when she heard her character die. "Fuck!"

The clock above their barely used stove told the tealette it was nearing eight, and Miku rolled her eyes at the sight, opening the fridge to find some breakfast. "God damn it. We have to go shopping..." she whispered, lifting the carton of milk out to make cereal, seeing as there was nothing else.

"Good morning, Miku-san!"

The milk carton flew into the air before it fell to the floor and spilled, pooling around her feet and in between her toes, the chilling liquid as well as the sound of someone's voice sending shivers down Miku's spine. Standing there in the back entrance of the kitchen where the guest rooms were, and wearing normal clothes she didn't bring, was Luka. Miku bit her bottom lip and finally understood why Miki had taken her clothes. Wearing one of her long, light navy and pink hemmed shirt, as well as tight leggings, Luka looked pretty comfortable despite the clothes being a second skin.

Nodding, she stepped through the pool of milk and grabbed a towel from the lower cabinets, drenching it in water. They _really_ had to go shopping now that they were out of milk. With nothing to eat, Miki and probably Lily would go into outrage. "Morning," she mumbled, kneeling to soak up the white drink.

Luka hummed and stepped forward, pulling at the tight shirt a little for breathing room, "Would you like me to help?" Miku glanced at the side before humming a response, pointing to the paper towels hovering over the sink. Luka nodded and grabbed a fair amount, getting on her knees as well to wipe it down, "Back at my place, in Italy, we did this sort of thing all the time..."

It suddenly occurred to Miku that she didn't actually know the woman smiling at the floor, and Luka didn't know Miku herself that much, so she blurted the first thing that came to mind,

"Do you wanna go grocery shopping?"

The chaos that ensued when Miku told everyone where she was going had been completely annoying and unnecessary, and she was able to get in the shower, change and get out of the house before anyone could even blink.

Miku suddenly dreaded asking, as Luka had been a spaz and jumped all over the place, apparently never having seen American brand name chips despite having lived in America for a while. "You're being really embarrassing," she muttered, grabbing Luka's collar to pull her in another direction, away from everyone.

"I'm sorry," Luka coughed, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. She dusted her hair a little and shook it, going back to her normal refined self. Her fingers danced a little before she stole the basket in Miku's hands, looking around for anything interesting. "I get anxious if I'm not holding or doing something with my hands."

Rolling her teal eyes, Miku ventured into the very first and most important isle: the liquor. They were able to purchase whatever they wanted as long as they had the same note Al had written her months ago to buy it on his account. Since Miki had downed a majority of the Moonshine, Miku figured that'd be first in the basket.

"Are you sure about this, Miku-san?" Luka calmly asked from behind her, looking at every other brand. It wasn't exactly expensive, but what they were looking at was stuff that was nearly _70 percent_ alcohol. "You're really for damaging that liver, aren't you?"

Miku scoffed, putting something she didn't catch in, "Oh yeah, I drink all the time. Yeah, right. These are just for when crap like Miki crying happens." She motioned for Luka to follow her, both enjoying the air conditioning as the temperature decided it wanted to get high that day, and although she had a car, the air currently didn't work as a result of her not covering her car when it rained. It was an awesome, fast car, but also really prone to easy damage to the smallest things.

They ventured through the store a little, and everything went well, despite the fact that Luka made asinine comments about their choices in fatty foods. Miku just ignored her and checked off her grocery list on her phone before telling Luka it was time to leave.

"Mind if I drive back?" Luka asked, carrying most of the bags to the small car. Miku shrugged and tossed the keys to her, opening the passenger seat. The grocery bags were carefully placed in a neat pile in the back, and Luka smiled at her work before getting in herself. "You're very small," she commented with a chuckle, adjusting the seat to a comfortable position. Miku felt her cheek turn pink and huffed, crossing her arms.

The ride was smoother than she expected, since Miku usually drove at abominable speeds that never got tickets. Luka paid attention to literally everything, flickering her eyes to every mirror and then looking forward every other minute, and Miku realized she suddenly stopped doing this a few months after she got her license.

"So," Luka started, putting the blinker on to change lanes on the highway. Miku looked at her and hummed, drumming her fingers on the arm rest. The older woman smiled, "Are you and Yuuma an item?"

Not expecting this question, Miku bumped her head into the window, groaning loudly. "No," she said in a loud voice, the drumming becoming faster and harder. It seemed like Luka's anxiousness had rubbed off on her. "I don't think I can like him that way; it's sort of like me and Hayate. We can screw around and drink and all that crap, but we can never date."

"And besides," she continued, leaning forward to glare at Luka, who avoided her stare with a nervous smile the moment she turned her head. "You never mentioned having a boyfriend, which I call bullshit, so spill."

Luka chuckled, turning the radio on and wasn't shocked when she heard Miku on the radio. _Sakura Again_ had become a mild hit, although she liked it a lot. "I used to have a boyfriend that moved with my family and I from Italy – his name was Tonio," she said, turning the volume down, but loud enough to hear the music. "He was a different kind of man, always cheerful and confident in himself."

"Did you love him?" Miku asked, more curious than she should've been. Luka got off the highway and slowed down, probably to have more time to talk. "I mean, he moved with you guys four times, you must've loved him."

The older woman nodded, a soft smile on her face, "I did, I loved him very much. My parents thought we would marry each other, and he did propose, although he didn't have the ring with him when he did. So, the month after, he came to my work with the ring, and did it properly." She chuckled a little bit at the memory, and seemed to zone off, although she was still paying attention to the road.

Miku leaned in her chair, nearly touched by the story, until one small detail bothered her. The ride was quiet after that, Miku trying to fight the urge to ask, and Luka doing who knows what. Then, like the Titanic, Miku's resistance sunk.

"So why don't you wear the ring?" she blurted, glaring at the moving scenery through the window. If Luka hadn't taken the wheel, she was sure to have simply ignored the topic; such a stupid decision she made. Behind them, the bags lightly made noise as they turned a corner, not looking remotely close to Miku's place.

Luka sighed, and glanced at her bare left finger for a moment, eyes hazing over in a sort of trance. Miku turned her head away to avoid looking at the forlorn expression, and she jumped when the car slowed to a stop at her driveway. "Already?" she whispered, trying to get a closer look, as if she forgot what her house looked like.

Already ahead of her, Luka was taking the bags again, and closed the car door, setting a few bags down to toss Miku her keys when she emerged from the small car. "I'll help you out if you'd like, then we can get started on your song?"

Miku stopped in her tracks and stared at Luka's back a bit, her pink hair fluttering as she walked. With a harsh huff of breath she shook her head, unlocking the door for them to enter. It hadn't been very long since they left, and Miku failed to notice the lack of Gumi's car, so she ended up searching everywhere for the three that had been there before they went to the store.

"Huh, asses. Didn't even text me," she murmured to herself, heading downstairs to help Luka. She blinked when hearing the rumple of bags and the closing of her fridge, Luka staring at her like a deer in headlights. "Well..."

* * *

They were sitting on her couch, Miku taking most of the room in a pretty sloppy position while Luka was sitting straight, her hands comfortably hovering over each other. With a yawn, Miku lifted her binder, and opened it to reveal the things Luka had given her, neatly organized. Luka's eyes widened at the sight, not realizing Miku could be professional as well as realistic.

"You should write a love song," she blurted, seeing the many topics she had relating to it. She knew Miku hated them, but if it came from the singer herself, it would no doubt be good. The tealette scoffed, and scratched off the suggestion from the list, the others following suit. Luka let out an amused breath and leaned back in her seat, watching as Miku dwindled it down to two things: soft and yellow.

Of course, not helping it and wanting to add some amusement, Luka added, "I can think of someone yellow, who looks pretty soft." At the image, Miku crumpled the paper and threw it at her, Luka chuckling at the reaction when the ball hit her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Miku bit her lip and looked through the next list, contemplating each word on the neat list. She found a few she knew would be _successful_, but none that she_ liked_. "Other than love, what can you think of?" she asked, groaning and covering her face with her binder. It was like when she was in school all over again, even if it had been a year since she dropped out.

Again, Luka decided to give a smart remark and smiled, "Everything on the lists." And again, she was met with a paper ball to her forehead. "Okay, I'll be serious. Personally, I think something deep and personal; what relates to you in general?"

"Being an ass, a dickwad according to Yuuma, lazy, uneducated, rude... anything you'd like me to add?" she literally held up her free fingers, and Luka shook her head, "Well then, what?"

Luka dropped her hands and nodded, "I'm saying, not your attitude or your personality. I mean things you truly feel; you cannot honestly think that's all you are." She frowned when Miku met her with a blank stare, as if silently denying what she just said. She chose to smile and sighed, "Well, you have a whole week to think, I wouldn't stress about it too much."

Hearing this, Miku threw her binder to the floor and stretched, "Study, over! God, I'm so glad I'm not in school!"

"Education is important," Luka noted, poking the side of Miku's head. The smaller girl made her small groan heard and Luka laughed, "But then again, not many are as smart as you are."

Miku rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "No duh. So, did you finish school?" She was expecting an answer like: 'Of course. I have a Masters in this, this, that and this. Oh, and I'm in medical school.'

All she got was a blunt, "Yes."

Luka saw her face and reached out to pet her head, ignoring Miku's wide eyes, "High school is when I stopped going to school. I moved too much and the content kept changing, so when I got my diploma I pretty much ended it. Tonio proposed to me then, so I figured that was more important."

Letting out a laugh, Miku crossed her legs in a professional manner and sat up straight, her expression changing to one of class. "Education is important," she repeated, before flopping into her previous position. "You never answered my question you know. About the ring." She pointed her chin at the bare finger, and Luka instinctively grabbed it, as if trying to hide its presence.

"Ah... well... not all relationships end happily you know," she said, her tone dropping octaves lower, transforming from normal to extremely apathetic. Miku furrowed her eyebrows, not exactly liking the look on a usually happy and optimistic face.

She popped her fingers to pass the time and sighed, "He cheated?" There was really nothing else she could come up with, seeing as cheating was the reason why most engagements end. "What an asshole. Does all that work to end up being a manwhore."

Luka shook her head with a deep breath, her eyes misting over. While driving, her eyes went darker, but now that she had nothing to focus on, it seemed she didn't care if she was crying. "He died in a car accident on the way to see my wedding dress. A... drunk driver, you see, on a motorcycle had crashed into him, and the bike flew into the driver's window." She took a moment to sniffle and swallowed thickly, her voice shaking at this point. Miku felt her blood freeze at the sight, her skin growing cold. "He would've survived... if the tires on the motorcycle hadn't crushed his skull..."

Her hands went to wipe her tears, mascara smearing on her flushed cheeks. Miku wanted to do something, but she was never any good at dealing with crying people. She only had one solution to this. "Want some Moonshine?" she asked calmly, gulping. Luka stopped, and then looked at her with her brighter teal eyes from the tears, and laughed.

Soon enough they were both laughing, Miku showing off her pearly whites while Luka fell back, holding her stomach while wiping tears. Miku gasped, her laughter subsiding. "So that's why you said you had sex _years ago_. You sure are dedicated, huh?" she commented, raising a teal eyebrow. Luka nodded, her cheeks turning a darker pink.

"I suppose. I don't usually think about it, so it doesn't bother me," she said, coughing to cover up the shake in her voice at the end. Miku smirked, then leaned in, finding this side of Luka a little too adorable to let her off the hook.

"So you get off, don't you?"

"Miku-san...!"

* * *

Kaito never usually went to Miku's house without an invite, but since it was nice out he decided to stop by, seeing as they hadn't seen each other in a while. Plus, Luka was over, and he had something that'd make her happy.

When the pink-haired woman opened the door, his face lit up, and hers twisted into confusion. "Kaito?" she asked, opening the door for him. Miku told her to answer it, seeing as she was busy with finding one of Miki's rarely used guitars.

"What's up?" he replied, speeding past her and into the kitchen, the stuck smell of cigarettes like a wave hitting her at full force. Luka followed him, leaving the front door open to air out the smell. Kaito took out a paper bag from his coat, and smirked, shaking it to reveal something she mentioned quite a while ago. "I got 'em!"

Luka gasped and looked where the stairs were, hoping Miku wasn't coming down. "How did he find these?" she whispered, taking the paper bag to inspect the inside, seeing a few bottles of pills. Kaito simply shrugged and she thanked him before going to the room she had her stuff in, making sure to throw out the bag in the process.

Kaito stretched with a smirk on his face and scratched the back of his head, yawning. He hadn't seen Miku around, which was odd considering he saw her walk in the house just a minute ago.

"Miku? You up there?" he called, about the head up the stairs. It had been a while since they last saw each other, and it would definitely be nice to do so since he was already here.

Sitting with her phone in hand, Miku was preoccupied with texting someone, slowly moving her head but not eyes, until she hit send. Kaito chuckled and bounced over, free falling onto her with a shout of glee. "Oh my gosh, it's been too long, girl! I have so much 4-1-1 to tell!" he squealed in a flamboyant way, rolling around with a blush on his face. Miku pulled on his ear, glaring at him to silence his gushing.

"Where did she go?" she asked, looking at the stairs to see where Luka was. Kaito shrugged, and brought her attention back to him. Miku pushed his face away in an attempt to go downstairs, and got up to walk off when Kaito pulled her back, seeing the pink head of hair ascending. And of course, she had a bottle in her possession, curiously scanning the label. He coughed loudly, pulling the turning Miku into a tight embrace, trying to ignore the sting from her nails on his skin. "What the hell are you doing, fucktard?!" Miku yelled, about to start punching.

Kaito gulped and twirled her around in a sloppy dance as Luka got the message and ran for the stairs, silent and agile as can be. He sighed when she disappeared, grabbing Miku's arm to twirl her around before clapping at her stumbling finish. Miku simply kicked his leg and frowned, sitting back down on the couch. She went back to her phone as he approached the other couch and switched the TV on.

"So, what's the 4-1-1, as you call it?" she asked, flipping her phone face down. He stopped changing channels once he saw a movie he liked, and turned to her.

"Well I hear you fucked Yuuma last night!" he announced, a special sort of gleam in his eyes Miku didn't like. "I _knew_ you two would do it at some point... I mean, you have fucked all the guys you know, including that fruit cake Len."

Miku flinched and threw her phone at him with a loud yell as if it was going to block what he just said, the crack loud enough to echo in the room. Kaito pretended to fall on his side like he died, and unlocked her phone just to see who she was so busily talking to. "Oh, Miki! You know, she's so lucky! Meiko's pretty hot and stuff, but... two hot tomboys for Miki? Unfair, dude!"

The tealette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You fucked Gumi, what's unfair?" she asked, taking offense for Miki. While Miki had to deal with the emotional issues of her relationship with her, Kaito, Gakupo and herself got a chance to sleep with Gumi themselves with no strings attached, which was unfair for the redhead rather than them.

He apparently got what she was saying and mumbled an apology, tossing her phone back. "So, isn't she on a date or something? Why are you texting her?" His royal blues were focusing on a rather suggestive scene in the movie, and Miku grimaced at the crudeness of it.

"I'm looking for her old ass guitar, the one Len-fruit gave her for her birthday two years ago," she said, opening up her messages to see is Miki had replied. At the same time, a smiling Luka walked up, having completely recovered from the serious conversation they had; Miku wouldn't admit it, but she was sort of glad that was the case.

Kaito smirked at her and winked, to which she mouthed a 'thank you' before sitting next to Miku with a confused expression. "You haven't found it yet?" she asked, looking around for the said guitar she expected to see. Miku shook her head and huffed, and Luka patted her on the head before getting smacked away.

"Well aren't you two close," Kaito cooed, clasping his hands together to make kissing noises. Miku growled and threw her phone at him again, making him seriously cry out in pain. "Shit dude! That really hurt!"

"Get _out_ of here!" she replied, letting out a deep breath of frustration. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

He froze. Miku's lower eyelid twitched, and he was promptly kicked out. Luka laughed as Miku dragged Kaito by the scarf, his blue shirt riding up from the pulling. Luka noticed he too had a bottle of pills, stuffed under his clothing to hide. Her laugh died down a little, and she stayed quiet until the door slammed and Miku came back, kicking the ground in frustration. Luka had an inkling as to why Kaito had stayed quiet, but she chose not to dwell on it, instead smiling at Miku when she changed the channel.

"Are you alright?" she asked, turning her body slightly so she could face the upset rocker. Normally, Miku would only be annoyed or irritated at certain things, but never truly angry, from what she knew of, anyway.

Miku shook her head and glared at the TV when she saw Len, and scoffed at seeing the love song he sang with Rin. One of _her_ songs they covered. It was bad enough they made the song more popular, but now that she knew what went on behind the scenes, seeing their video was simply vomit inducing. "No, but I'm never alright. There's always gotta be some shit I have to deal with, you know?" she said, stopping the channel surfing when she saw some sort of good looking dish being made on TV. "Damn, I have to learn how to make that."

With a sneaky glance at the ingredients listed near the cook, Luka realized most of the stuff happened to be in Miku's fridge. "I can make it if you'd like," she said, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. Miku let out a large laugh, and waved her hand, but Luka furrowed her eyebrows, "I insist."

"You insist? Well, I would let you, but you know... _you're the guest_," Miku said, rolling her eyes at the last three words. Luka raised her eyebrows, and then tried to suppress a laugh, a small snort escaping her throat. However, Miku didn't find it amusing one bit, and turned the TV off with a blank expression. "Hey, are you... high?"

Luka flinched, and touched her eyes a little bit with a shaky hand. "Why do you ask?" she asked, eyes darting from her skin to Miku's eyes.

"Because you're acting way too happy and giddy to be considered normal, and to be honest, it's really annoying. I deal enough with people like Kaito being high all the time, I just thought _you_ would be different," Miku explained, scooting away from Luka a little. Her tone was a little too nonchalant, and she knew it, especially when she saw Luka play with her fingers again. She sighed, waiting for an apology when Luka stood and headed for the stairs. "Shit."

She followed suit, not racing down the stairs, but fast enough to at least see a few locks of pink hair head toward the guest bedroom. "Hey," she called, sticking her hands in her back pockets. Luka simply ignored her and closed the door to the room, making Miku's eyebrow twitch.

Her upcoming yell was stopped when Luka emerged from the room, motioning for Miku to follow her into the kitchen. It was a little dark, and Miku sighed, opening up the blinds, the light shining on two bottles carefully wedged in her arms. They were different, but Luka decided to set one down first.

"5-HTP?" Miku asked, lifting it up to read the label. Since the bottle was clear, she could see the pills sitting inside. "These are _huge_! Damn, how do you swallow these?"

Luka smiled and let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, I just do. I didn't know size mattered..." She shrugged and put down the next one, Wellbutrin. "These were what Kaito dropped off for me, which is why he was here."

"The hell, Kaito?!" Miku yelled, snatching it into her hands. She never really knew Luka would be the type of person who needed pills, but it was at least better than smoking weed or doing all the things her friends did. "So, what do you need them for?" she asked, looking at the older woman, who was busy wringing her hands.

She stopped and dropped her hands, "I told you about my anxiety, so that's what the antidepressants are for. As for the 5-HTP... well, you can say I've been prescribed?"

"Liar," Miku interrupted, holding it up with a no nonsense face, "You can't get prescribed to _this_ brand, you bought this at the store. You're an addict." She smirked when she saw Luka's eyes widen a little, "That's why you're always so happy and crap! I wonder what would happen if you stopped taking these."

It didn't seem like a very good idea to Luka, who stood ramrod straight against the counter, "That... would not be a good idea, Miku-san. I _am_ taking these for a reason."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, and Miku eventually sighed, dropping the bottle without a care back on the counter, "Oh well. But why two of the same type of pill? Doesn't one work on its own anyway?" She knew where she wanted this conversation to go, the road block was getting Luka to follow suit. "If one works, why take two?"

"Well..." Luka trailed off, her eyes falling to the floor. Strike one.

Miku hummed and danced around the counter to stand next to her, smiling in a sinister manner. Her hand crawled up to Luka's twitching fingers, and she grabbed them, earning a gasp of fear. Strike two. "How about we play a game? It's called_ Take Away_. Meiko and I played this once, and let me tell you... she was puking and crying and all kinds of shit, it was so funny!"

Luka narrowed her eyes for the first time, the look foreign and completely weird, especially since Luka was usually very reserved and kind. "Miku-san, you understand what happens, then, when you take medication away?" she asked, her fingers starting to sweat. There it was, strike three! Miku got the answer she wanted, judging by all the signs.

"Look, I don't give a damn about why you're taking this shit," she began, heading back up the stairs. She stopped to give a small smile to the older woman, "Just _quit_."

* * *

After she left, and now sitting at her small kitchen table, Luka had her hands buried in her hair, staring at the two bottles Kaito gave her. Her supply had run out when she moved in, leaving her to buy stand-ins until she acquired her normal medicine. Kaito said he knew someone who could give him the pills for free, to which she agreed.

Her stand-ins now were sitting in the trash can, half full. Luka gulped, opening up the cap for the one she really needed to take, the Wellbutrin. Taking two, she put them in her mouth and drank a large gulp of water to get them down, slamming the glass on the table with a shudder.

If she didn't take her pills, like that first day she visited Miku, she'd turn out to be a very ugly person, she knew. But those last words Miku had given her about quitting, since she wasn't stupid and _knew_ Luka was addicted to the pills, she felt she could slowly get out of her unhealthy lifestyle.

The feeling kicked in almost immediately, and Luka closed her eyes with a deep breath, letting her muscles relax and slumped against her chair, teal eyes dull and staring at the wall clock with no interest. Her right hand slid down her face ever so slowly, while her left opened up the 5-HTP.

It was a huge risk taking two drugs at a time, but the Wellbutrin had to be taken for actual medical reasons. After Tonio died, Luka had no other option to deal with her depression and dark thoughts. The feeling of being happy, even falsely, was definitely better than dealing with reality.

With Miku there, however, she felt like it was her duty to get rid of her addiction. With all the people around her being pretty much horrible influences on her, Luka didn't want to be another one added to the bunch.

Why she felt that way, she didn't know. But it didn't matter at the moment, and she smiled at the tingles her skin felt, like a gentle drum beat was surrounding her, encompassing her in a wave of pleasure.

Miku greatly mattered to her, but Luka's main priority was enjoying her brief happiness. _"Miku-san... I'm sorry,"_ she said, a huge smile on her face, though it never reached her eyes.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

There we have it. Yes, I know; Luka has problems as well, and I wanted her to be more than just the _elegantly gentle pure woman_ everyone knows her as. Hope you liked this turn of events though!

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Open Windows

_**A/N:**_

Thank you for reading everyone! I'm really thankful to all of you who've reviewed and read so far!

Also, special shout outs to _**Arutairu**_ and _**Paru Cafe**_ for their awesome responses! They've definitely gotten me back on my feet and I'm grateful for their kind words.

The ending part of this chapter is sponsored by... Miku's sort-of new song, _World on Color_! You'll understand why once you read.

So here we go!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

_**Chord Crush:**_

_**Chapter Seven: Open Windows**_

* * *

Gumi seethed, pacing around and around her car several times while trying to ignore everything that was going on inside her freshly cleaned vehicle. The moment her stupid idiot of a brother befriended that idiot of a blonde, she knew she wasn't going to like her. Lily was alright when they first met, she was funny and loud and all things that made Gumi befriend a person.

But she was too much like Miku, who she didn't like as much as she pretended. That, and she was always touching and pecking and kissing Miki in public. Miki, who was a huge star, and Lily, who was just... nasty in every way. They received a lot of attention, and it was beginning to bug her.

Now, they were... inside of her car?! She wanted to smash the windows open and just let everyone know what was going on. "I need to calm my tits," she whispered to herself, looking down with a neutral expression at her chest… or lack thereof. Gumi sighed and dropped her arms, giving up.

Miki looked happy with Lily, so she couldn't just ruin their first date because of her annoyance with everything regarding the blonde. She didn't know why she felt such hostility to someone she _knew_ she could like, but now that her mind was set on that, she wasn't going to change it.

She knocked on the window, quite harshly. The noise inside stopped for a second, and then Lily lowered the window just a little, revealing her icy eyes. "What?" she asked, out of breath. Gumi almost passed out from the sight inside. Her leather seats were covered in sweat and she could see Miki's bright red eyes innocently peering at her... her body was showing a little bit – were those more star tattoos?

"... You know what? I'm just gonna drive around while you do your thing," Gumi yelled, her face beet red. If she turned up the music, she wouldn't hear them, and if she didn't hear them it was like they weren't there.

Lily had no objections, other than the fact that Gumi lowered the front windows, nearly exposing them in the back. "Hey! What if people hear us?!" she yelled, her face just as red as Gumi's.

She had to turn her body to back out, and rolled her eyes, closing them back halfway. "Better?" she sweetly asked, turning on the radio. It was turned up to the point she couldn't hear her own thoughts, which was nice. However, since her phone was connected to the car, her ringtone took over and stole her attention. Which also exposed the noises pouring from behind.

"Miku?" she sighed, pressing the answer button, the music coming back. "What's up?" she called, turning the music down to hear just a little.

Miku was silent for a minute before sighing into the receiver, "Are you still busy playing chauffeur?" Her voice was deeper than usual, which was weird, and Gumi rolled her eyes at the mention of her role.

"If you consider driving around people who are fucking in the back of my car, _sure_," she said, chuckling at her misfortune, "Why'd you call me?" It wasn't nice having this going on, then talking to _Miku_ on the phone. The night was just getting worse and worse as it progressed.

"Just... I need... advice," Miku admitted, sounding a little embarrassed.

In the back, Miki made a sort of muffled noise before taking a breath of air, turning her head to look at Gumi's phone, "Advice for what?"

"Look, I just need Gumi, damn it! Get over here in ten," Miku yelled, hanging up the moment she ended her sentence. Gumi stared at her phone before focusing on her driving, not caring about the passengers in the car when she made a random U-turn.

Lily and Miki were thrown to the side, moaning in pain from the impact. Gumi simply increased her speed and laughed, going towards the brightly lit city. "Get ready assholes!" she cried, feeling the pain in her chest increase tenfold.

Although it felt like forever, Gumi stopped in front of Lily's place, the car's wheels making an incredibly loud screech from the sudden turn, and turned around with a glare. "Get dressed. Get out," she demanded, not wanting to look Miki in the eyes. It was as if looking at them would compel her to keep them in the car.

"Alright," Lily agreed, gathering her things. Gumi watched in slight annoyance as she failed to completely fix her clothes before heading out, taking Miki's hand. She was glad it was nighttime, otherwise people would have clearly seen Lily's nearly exposed chest.

The redhead nodded, leaning into the front window with a trembling smile. "Thanks, Gumi-chan. Goodnight," she said, before turning and following Lily inside, but not without sending her a glance on her way in. Their eyes briefly met and Gumi felt her lips form a thin line, not wanting to feel or think anything of it.

Her head fell onto the steering wheel, the horn sounding and stretching for longer than necessary. When she lifted her eyes and went to fix her mirror, she gasped and groaned in disgust from the now clear sight of the once shiny black back seats. Ignoring it and trying not to sniffle from the gross sight, she hastily left and went in the direction of Miku's place.

* * *

Miku sat cross legged on her couch, Gumi quietly sitting on the other, both gazes facing the opposite direction. It had been ten minutes of silence, ten minutes of waiting for someone to say something before the tealette cracked.

"We're just going to be sitting here doing fucking nothing all night at this rate," she sighed, shaking her head, taking a glance to the side. Gumi nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Look. I'm not telling you why, I just wanna know: are you on any meds?"

Green eyes stared at her for a while, trying to decipher the reason she asked, then Gumi shook her head and sat even straighter in her seat. "I used to be though. Pretty much why I mellowed out compared to a few years ago," she said, closing her eyes. Miku figured she was reliving a memory, but she didn't care enough to ask.

She changed her position on the couch, on leg dangling while the other bent to place her chin on her knee, "How'd you get off them?" Teal eyes watched her, trying to find any sort of change in features that would give her an indirect answer.

"What are you asking all this for?" Gumi shot, her tone changing to show her defensive side. _Everyone_ who was anyone knew what a wreck she was when she came into the music industry; whether they found out through the media, or if she confided the information into someone who leaked it, they knew. So Miku wasn't surprised when Gumi became too sensitive about it.

Miku shook her head, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't set off red flags or seem too obvious. But at that rate, she'd have to keep up with her lie and that would be too annoyingly tiring. "Just curious. You never told anyone how you did," she said, hoping Gumi would take the bait.

More silence stretched, as if a huge new wave of awkwardness decided to descend upon them. Gumi was staring in thought before she turned her head with a small smile. "I just... became happy," she said, shrugging. Miku's eyebrow twitched, but before she said anything that would set off an argument, Gumi stopped her, "Miki. She was that one person I really needed to be happy again, you know? It was like her energy and happiness rubbed off on me, and suddenly I didn't need them anymore. I'm... really grateful for that."

She knew what that look was. Miku hated to admit it, and she really didn't want to say it out loud, but she had to make sure, she had to know it wasn't true. "You're in love with her," she stated, trying to sound as dull as she could. Her amusement ended when Gumi's face turned red, making her look similar to a Christmas-themed decoration.

"Er... if you don't tell her, I'll... shit. Okay, yeah. Yeah I'm love with her," Gumi confirmed, pressing her palms to her face to hide her embarrassment. Miku could only stare at her, pinching her thigh to express her feelings. "Look! It's not like I wanted to, okay? I just... damn... and now she's with that blonde idiot, and fuck...!"

Miku threw a pillow at her, effectively shutting her up. They looked at each other and shook their heads, Gumi throwing it back. The tealette shrugged, "I don't care. Just don't fuck with her mind, give her messages and then back out. I'll kick your ass."

"You saying I'm not good enough for her?" Gumi huffed, crossing her arms with annoyance written all over her face. Miku sighed, kicking her legs up to amuse herself, and then was faced with another question, "So... why'd you wanna know about my meds again?"

She sat up, thankfully her back was to the other girl, otherwise the shock would have been written all over her. "Uh... like I said, I was just curious," she said, coughing to clear her throat. Gumi picked up on the nervous habit and smirked, leaning over to hum.

"Oh really? You haven't been given a broken heart and they made you depressed?" she teased, snickering when she saw the tips of Miku's ears getting red. Her laughing trailed into silence the moment she looked at her watch, and she silently cursed, standing to leave. "Anyway, if that's all, then I'm outta here."

Miku nodded, dropping to her back when she heard the door close. "Just being happy again?" she said, glaring at the ceiling, "What the hell kind of suggestion is that...?"

Ignoring the thoughts rushing through her mind, she shook her head and shut off all the lights, heading to bed to hopefully wake up to a quiet house. She didn't need any more messes to accompany her already jumbled and loud mind.

* * *

Luka stared at Hayate's name, his golden nameplate showing off the wear from how long he had been working there. Her hands clutched tightly onto her purse, sweat protruding off her skin in waves. She had called in earlier to ask him about something, and now was sitting alone in the booth with a smirking, silent Kamui Gakupo sitting with her.

He wasn't a bad guy, but unlike everyone else, Luka didn't get as much chances to speak with him, making it a little awkward for her. Gakupo tried making interesting conversation, but in the end Luka just wasn't in the mood for them. "Um... what song is it you're singing again?" she asked, flipping through her clipboard. He had been singing something he wrote for a while, and Luka would be lying if she said his voice wasn't phenomenal.

"Oh! It's _Bloody Stream_. I have to say... it's probably the catchiest thing I've sung so far," he said, crossing his legs. Luka nodded, remembering listening to the music for the song, and thought it was a really good song.

Usually guys like him would've made a move on her already, and she was silently grateful he wasn't another one of them. "I think I heard it a few times... let me see if I can't find it," she offered, already used to using the mixer. Gakupo put on Hayate's headphones and watched Luka press buttons and play with the screen sitting in the middle before a catchy jazz tune tuned out the world.

"Yeah!" he nodded, hearing the familiar trumpets. Luka nodded along with it, hearing his voice mix in with the sounds. Gakupo smiled softly, "It's the first song I wrote too."

Luka rose an eyebrow, "Is it? I wouldn't have guessed... it's very good." His voice fit in with the music really well, Luka found herself liking the song more and more as it progressed. Especially the chorus. Gakupo sounded extremely strong and passionate about it.

Eventually it ended and they put the headphones away, Gakupo chuckling. "Thanks. Ah! Hayate-san!" He saw the brown-haired manager step in and sat up straighter in his seat. Luka wanted to laugh at his posture, but managed to stay calm as Hayate took a seat on the other side of Gakupo, leaving him in the middle of them both.

"Hey," Hayate greeted, setting down his clipboard. He flipped a few pages and nodded, stopping on the purple-haired man, "So, we've got everything nearly done here. But when I listened to it again, I noticed you got a little... tired out near the end. Let's redo it and see if we can fix it."

Gakupo nodded, stepping from his chair to head into the singer's booth, a certain confident gleam in his eye that Luka couldn't define; seeing it made something in her throb, and she tried ignoring it to keep her mind focused.

It took about two hours, lots of redirecting and pointing out some mistakes before Gakupo's song was perfect and ready to be released. Luka realized how much she needed to learn, just by hearing Hayate point out things she couldn't pinpoint herself.

"All right, Luka-san," Hayate said, slipping his bag over his shoulder with a smile. He adjusted his glasses and nodded, "Good work today!"

She nodded, standing to get her purse, "You too. Have a good night." He returned the statement and then headed out with a big yawn. Luka had the feeling to yawn herself, even though it was only late afternoon.

"Ah, finally off?" a familiar voice called from the room to her right. Luka was nearing the ever slow elevator when Meiko's head popped out of her manager's room, beckoning her to go over. Seeing as she had nothing to do, the pink-haired woman did as she was asked.

Meiko pulled her in, not smelling of any sort of smoke, which surprised her for once, although she would never tell her. Her manager was nowhere to be found, although there was a mess of folders all over the desk; Luka hoped she wasn't called to clean up the mess. "What is it, Meiko?" she asked curiously, taking a look outside the window. The sun was still high in the sky, but she could still see a sort of dark orange taking the place of the light yellow sunlight.

The brown-haired woman huffed, a blush staining her cheeks, "There's this guy who whores around, you know? His name's... crap, something Rentaro I think." She cracked her knuckles and growled, "He keeps hitting on me, thinking he's all badass with the ladies. But let me tell you: he's _been_ with Kagamine Rin before, if you know what I mean."

Luka's eyebrows rose, remembering of a word Miku called her once before, as well as the man she had seen in the hallways a few times before. She stayed silent, knowing Meiko was going to continue with her ranting. "So ever since that, he thinks he can score with all the women here! It's so gross..."

"So, you want me to do something about him?" Luka asked, feeling her stomach twist. She didn't want to let her down, but at the same time, she wasn't any good with pseudo flirting. Meiko clapped her hands and bowed to her, silently begging her to do so. Luka sighed with a smile, "I suppose I could."

"Kick. Ass! Okay," she slung an arm around Luka's shoulders, pointing to the room right across from where they stood. "That's his office. He's in there now, so... go get 'em!" She shoved Luka outside and tip toed behind her as she made her way to the door.

Luka wanted to turn and just leave, but she also felt a little thrill in what she was about to do. So with a very confident knock, she sealed the deal and Meiko pressed her back against the wall, trying not to laugh when he opened it, sputtering at the sight of Luka looking at him in a pretty seductive manner.

"May I enter, Kanda-san?" she asked innocently enough, not breaking her gaze. He gulped very loudly and chuckled, stepping to the side. Luka nodded and made her way in, her hair brushing past his nose lightly.

Meiko let out a chuckle, and then turned to see a frowning Miku staring at her, eyes glued onto the closed door. "Oh hey, I thought you got the week off?" she asked, poking Miku's forehead. The teen simply teetered back a little before glaring at her, making her swallow her laugh. "Right, right, I forgot you totally loooove Luka. Jealous?" She trapped Miku in the usual headlock and chuckled at the sight of her arms flailing.

"N... nope," Miku managed to choke out, trying hard not to curse and bite Meiko's arm. It took everything to do that and erase the image of Luka walking into that guy's office. Meiko let her go after a while, allowing her to breathe. "I'm going in there," she said, making her way to the door. He never locked it, seeing as he did have sexual meetings to attend with certain women, so she took it upon herself to turn the handle.

Luka was sitting in one of the chairs across his desk, legs crossed with a little extra skin showing, her already humongous chest in Miku's eyes amplified by having an arm under them, lifting them up a little more. Rentaro was a little too preoccupied with staring at Luka's body to notice the teen walking in, and leaned on his desk to peer into calm teal eyes.

"You have a husband... or a boyfriend?" he asked, voice deep and completely unprofessional. Miku, hiding behind Luka's chair and poking at her sides to let her know she was there, wanted to laugh. She felt Luka adjust her position on the chair to let her know she understood.

She shook her head, running a hand through her pink hair and exposing much of her neck, "Neither, unfortunately. Why do you ask, Kanda-san?" Luka made sure to bat her eyelashes, smiling ever so slightly. His face turned from intrigued to completely turned on within moments, fidgeting in place and sending a hand to press against his crotch.

Miku couldn't help but let out a small breathy chuckle, shaking her head, and she felt Luka's fingers press against her own to show how funny she thought this was as well. Rentaro coughed, "Uh... I was just a little curious is all. So, Megurine-sa–"

"Please," Luka said, placing one of her hands on top of his, rubbing the back of his hand with her fingertips, "Call me Luka."

He nodded, letting out pants of air at this point. "Luka. Well, would you... like to meet with me tonight? Maybe dinner, and then we can..."

To keep his mind off of asking her on a date, Luka stood, making sure not to push her chair back, and stood at the corner of his desk. He opened his mouth to question her when she draped herself over his desk to look up at him, exposing her cleavage. "Kanda-san, I don't think I can make a date tonight, but... I might be able to next time we see each other," she said, placing a finger to his lips, tracing them. "Until then, please only think of me?"

"O… of course, Luka..." he whispered, breathing heavy now. Luka laughed lowly, and then stood, regaining her normal attitude.

"Please don't call me that," she said, crossing her arms. Rentaro sputtered once again, placing his hands on his desk in disbelief; his jaw dropped completely when Miku emerged from behind the fairly large chair, laughing loudly. Luka went to place her hand on her head, and lightly placed her lips on Miku's forehead, stopping her laughter, "I don't think many people would want to hear about this, so please, Kanda-san... don't toy around with the women here."

With that, she pulled Miku out with her, smiling down at her. "I'm sorry about that," she said, running a hand down Miku's cheek. Said girl's skin turned a deep pink, and luckily she was facing away from the lounging Meiko, who was given a thumbs up by Luka.

"Nice! Thanks," she called before heading off, seeing her manager approach from across the room.

Miku pressed her hand against her forehead, taking a few steps back from Luka's confusingly warm body, glaring at the darkness. But then, she remembered her talk with Gumi, and took in a deep breath through her nose, then removed her hand. Her eyes locked onto Luka's and she regained her normal mood, so she shrugged, "Wanna go to the bridge?"

* * *

"You know, Miku-san..." Luka trailed, swirling her infamous coffee, the smell of vanilla reaching Miku's nose. The sun was setting, meaning they both had to get home soon, but it was an extremely calming silence Luka didn't feel like breaking it.

However, Miku did. If she was going to do what she was after, she might as well be blunt, "What makes you happy?" She didn't blink or stutter, or even have a shaky tone of voice, and Luka had to turn her head with furrowed eyebrows to see if she was being serious.

"Um... a lot of things do, really..." she said, carefully sidestepping, as if any other answer would've been wrong. Miku sighed and shook her head, placing both elbows on the railing of the bridge, staring out to the city, the sunset making it look like a simply silhouette. "Why do you ask?"

She had a feeling she knew, but seeing as it was Miku asking her these questions, she wanted to know for sure before jumping to conclusions.

Miku shrugged, wanting to give her the same answer she gave Gumi about being curious, but lying to Luka felt... wrong. As if she was actually doing something wrong, and she shook her head, looking back up to the woman standing next to her. "My dad. You remember I talked about him, right?" she started, feeling her insides burn with hatred at the mention of the word. She didn't want to bring it up this early, but if she didn't, her help would go in vain.

"I think I do..." Luka replied, nodding. Miku mirrored her action and slumped over the railing, blankly looking ahead now. Instead of the city, it was now a memory of her and her father, before everything had gone down the drain.

She shuddered at the thought, "He was... a really, really popular singer a while back. He loved to sing, entertain and make people smile. My mom and him got together a little after his career hit, and then she had me a year later, before they were gonna be married." Miku could tell Luka was looking at her with her complete attention, coffee now forgotten. "So... after they had me, my dad gave it his all to really... get the money to handle a baby, but I think... I think it went to his head the moment he started getting a lot of money."

Miku shook her head again, as if she was shaking off the sadness that was rushing back up. She couldn't cry now, of all times. In front of Luka no less. "Anyway, after a while he started to get addicted to pills because they were easy to get and buy. Every day, all day, he'd take at least three, and then be happy the rest of the day until they wore off. So he was barely home after that, making my mom suffer taking care of a one-year-old." She scoffed, tears threatening to start piling in her eyes, "Really? He couldn't even give her ten dollars anymore, because he spent it all on those _stupid fucking pills_."

The older woman felt her chest tighten, and wiped her eyes. "Miku-san, I don't–"

"Wait, let me finish," Miku interrupted, her voice cracking at this point. Luka stayed silent, not wanting to anger her to accompany her frustration. "Wanna hear the best part of all of this?" she hissed, not bothering with pausing, "He fucking left us. He left, because they weren't married, for some whore he was sleeping with. Then... when I was about to start middle school. I get news that he died from an overdose. An _overdose_, Luka!"

Her voice echoed, leaving a shocked Luka, and a distressed Miku in silence. It took a while to let the information sink in, and when she finally got it, Luka threw her coffee cup over the bridge, spinning Miku into her arms. She tightened her hold against Miku's tries to get out of the embrace, and eventually she loosened her arms when Miku showed no sign to move.

She smiled against the girl's ear, closing her eyes. "You called me by my name, at last," she laughed, earning a small shove. Clearing her throat, Luka lightly ran her hand through one of Miku's short pigtails. "I'm sorry he put you through that, because of something like that... Miku-san."

Luka wiped her tears on Miku's shoulder, sniffling a little, "I promise I'll never... I'll try to not get that far into this..."

"Do you see now why I want you to quit? I don't know how to help you, or how to do much of anything, but damn it I will!" Miku yelled, pushing Luka away. "I don't want you telling anyone, but... Gumi used to be on medication, and she was a complete mess. She told me... the way she stopped needing to take them was to be around something that made her happy."

"So, Luka. I'm going to try finding that happy thing, because I don't want you to go the same shitty fucking way my stupid ass dad did, and I'm not going to _let_ you."

She was looking at her with an intense, confident expression, similar to Gakupo's when he had to redo his song. Miku had never looked so dedicated to something, so sure of something as far as she knew. Luka smiled, letting her tears run down her cheeks and not bothering to wipe them. "Miku-san–"

Miku pointed a finger at her, glaring holes straight into wide confused ones. "Another thing. Stop with the damn formalities. If you're gonna call me by my name, just call me Miku, because shit, do I hate honorifics more than anyone," she demanded, crossing her arms with a little blush on her face. Luka nodded.

"Miku," she tried out, stretching it a little more than she should have, and causing Miku to jump and turn away, nodding to herself. Luka wasn't going to let her get away though, and draped her arms over Miku's shoulders, pressing against her back, "Thank you."

Miku shrugged her off, walking towards her car. "Yeah, yeah," she said with a smile, stopping when she opened her door to see Luka leaning against the railing, watching her. "Are you coming or not?" When Luka gave her a confused stare, she simply smirked.

"Wanna hear my song?"

* * *

Luka closed her eyes, nodding her head along to the lyrics and the guitar Miku was playing in her room. Although there still weren't any other background instruments, she was still pulled in, and felt the words touch at her heart.

Miku, having memorized the words on the page, had her eyes closed as she played the guitar she had finally found, the acoustic they hardly ever used. It sounded pretty bland without anything else to accompany her song, and she thought it was pretty cheesy in the first place, but throughout the song, she had to look up to Luka, who had her eyes closed, and effectively made her feel incredibly dumb.

She kept drifting to her realization that she liked Luka. Miku knew she wasn't in love with her, she was just... a close friend. Somewhat like Miki. Miku wasn't scared to say she loved Miki, but everyone knew she meant it in a different way. If she were to say she liked Luka...

Miku didn't want to think about it, so she continued her song until the very end, letting her fingers rest on the strings for emphasis. When all sound died out, Luka opened her eyes, smiling brightly at her, "You worked on this all day, didn't you?"

"I guess. Maybe part of last night," Miku shrugged, putting the guitar down as well as herself on her bed, "So?"

The older woman laid down as well, turning to her, "It's wonderful. Very emotional. What did you call it?"

Miku jumped not expecting this question, and flipped through her pages of garbage to find a familiar one, pulling it out to show her. "_World on Color_," she said, hiding her face with it. Only her sharp eyes could be seen, and Luka laughed, knowing that look to say, 'don't make fun of it.'

Her smile fell and she sat up at the sound of her phone going off, the alarm loud. "I'm sorry..." she said, leaning down to reach into her bag. Miku cringed at the sound of pills moving in a bottle, but knew Luka wouldn't take the unnecessary ones. Just her needed ones. Just those.

"Hey, you know... when I talk about you quitting on those pills... I don't mean your _actual_ medicine," she said, turning her head to the woman scrolling through her phone. "Luka," she called, feeling a little insulted to be talking to her and having her be on her phone.

Luka jumped and shook her head, looking at Miku with sudden interest, "I'm sorry," she said, putting it away. "I just got a missed call from my uncle, so I wanted to call him before I left. Is that alright?"

Miku sighed, "I guess." Then went back to her page of lyrics when she stepped out, her hair going straight when she remembered why she had gone back to the building in the first place before she saw Luka walk into Rentaro's office (not that she was jealous, just curious). "Fuck, Al!"

She speed dialed him and tapped her foot, hoping he would pick up. The moment she heard him do so, she didn't wait for a hello before screaming, "It's done!"

"Whoa, whoa," Al breathed, "You scared me! Anyway, you say it's done?"

Miku nodded, pressing her fingers against the paper, "Yeah. The lyrics and guitar, mostly. I was over there and gonna give it to you, but something came up and yeah... I didn't get to." She sighed, falling to her back again. "So I can drop it off tomorrow."

Al squealed in joy, the sound of him hitting his desk sharp and loud against her ears, "That's great, Miku! I'm so excited to hear it!"

"Good. I think it's pretty kick ass if you ask me," she smirked, yawning. It was getting late, and with all the work she was doing, Miku was exhausted. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed, so... night, Al."

She hung up before he could respond, and sighed, staring at the spot Luka was just in. Miku knew it wasn't any of her business, but being alone in her room after being in it all day was uncomfortable. So she made her way through her door silently, not wanting to interrupt the conversation, when she stopped.

Miku also knew that just because they were intent on helping Luka's addiction, it didn't mean she was completely over it, so seeing her in tears while trying to pry the bottle open shouldn't have been a surprise.

"_I need to change... for Miku," _Luka said in Italian (or so Miku guessed), holding a few in her hand before swallowing them with a gulp of water. Miku didn't know what she said, but she did hear her name, which could've either been a good thing or a bad thing.

Knowing this, Miku made her way back to her room to give Luka absolute privacy, and punched her papers to the ground, "Fucking things. Fucking... ugh." Her phone buzzed, and she ignored Miki's call, the vibrations feeling a little good.

A thought came to mind, or rather, someone came to mind and Miku rushed to grab her phone, opening up her contacts. "You'd better pick up, damn it," she hissed, pressing the name of someone. The ring was long, and dragged out way too long before she heard them answer.

"Miku?" she asked, sounding thoroughly confused. Miku gulped, running a hand through her hair from hearing that voice after a long time.

"Mom?"

She wasn't in love with Luka, and didn't even remotely like her enough to consider it. Even though she knew her friends did more illegal drugs on a nearly daily basis than the whole population of Japan, Luka wasn't as bad as they were, and Miku knew she was getting too close to her to ignore her dilemmas. So she was going to try and be Luka's reason for getting better, because she was just an awesome person like that.

That, or she was _incredibly_ stupid.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Well, now we know what Miku was talking about in chapter two, huh? :P Lily and Miki make a lot of cameo appearances, because I think they're a really funny couple, even though I don't like to ship them.

Anyway, yes! Miku shows us her compassionate and awesome side! Or maybe it's because Luka's just an awesome charmer. Well, thanks for reading!

Oh, right. Miku's song is fairly new, but you can look it up on Youtube; the pretty blue picture pulled me in. I did go to Google translate and even though it's crap, I got the gist of the song's meaning. Just to clear that up!


End file.
